FlashBack Love
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Robin and Amon are back at the STN-J, but it's all kind of strange to Robin. Robin has dreams that cause her to wonder, Amon knows something that Robin doesn't. Both are love with one another, but Amon wants her to forget him. She starts to see Sakaki, bu
1. Attraction to Two men

Robin walked into a class room in a clean pressed uniform. She looked around feeling awkward like this was all a dream, last thing she remembered Amon and Sakaki had vanished from sight and the witch stood before her chanting a spell. She had appeared here at a local high school dressed in a school uniform and escorted to class, by the school's principle.

" This is strange," she thought

Robin walked by the teacher's desk and placed a slip of paper on her desk. She looked up and smiled gently at Robin.

" You must be Robin," she said, " Well, its good to have you. Now you will have to sit by the young gentleman who happens to be fast asleep."

Robin looked as another student hit the desk and woke him up. He looked up and Robin's eyes widen, as she saw Sakaki look up. She wanted to burst out calling his name, but there was something different about him.

" So, if Sakaki is here where's Amon?" Robin thought

The teacher introduced Robin to the class and Robin took a seat next to Sakaki. He smiled with a light hearted smile, then introduced himself.

" Sakaki," she thought, " What happened?"

When school was over they walked out and Robin looked around. Everything seemed the same, but it seemed that they had all flashback to the past, but where was Amon.

" There are three groups of people that you, yourself could be classified as, one, the preps," Sakaki said, " Two the low lives, or three the out of touch."

Sakaki looked at the three groups that swarmed the courtyard. Robin looked around and then stopped.

" He's not here," she said

" Move it Freshmeat," a voice said

Robin looked behind her and saw Amon and a group of other guys.

" Amon," she thought

" Did you hear little freshman," One said

" Amon, your alive," Robin said unable to help herself

She hugged him and Amon looked at her and the other two guys looked at Amon.

" Amon you know her?" they asked

" I don't know," Amon said looking at Robin as she hugged him

He narrowed his eyes and pushed her off him.

" I don't know you, who the hell do you think you are," Amon growled

" We'll be moving," Sakaki said

Sakaki pulled Robin by her arm and Robin looked at Amon. Amon turned away and they walked off.

" Seniors, you don't mess with them," Sakaki said, " I can understand that you're a little amazed by the seniors, but you don't hug them."

" It's Amon…He's alive, and so is Sakaki, but what does it all mean," Robin said

****

Chapter 1: Attraction to Two men

2 Weeks Earlier

" Ah, look at the snow," Robin said

" Yeah, must be the first of the season," Karasuma said

" It's so pure," Robin said

Karasuma smirked and walked to the back, the door opened and Sakaki walked in. He shook of the snow off his jacket and sighed, then got some coffee.

" Morning Sakaki," Robin said

" Morning Robin, you seem rather pleased today," Sakaki said

Robin smiled and opened the blinds.

" It's just so beautiful out there with the snow," Robin said

Sakaki laughed and said, " It's rather pretty when it falls, but it's hell riding in it."

" Why don't you actually be a normal person Sakaki and ride in a car," Doujima said

" If I had a car I would," Sakaki said, " And why don't you zone into the real world to actually practice what you preach."

" My car was in the shop," Doujima said

" So, you made Amon's brother bring you in," Sakaki said

" Shunji, happens to be very happy to bring me in," Doujima said

" So, now you call him by his first name," Sakaki said

Doujima jumped down from the desk and said, " I call everyone by their first name expect for you because your such a distasteful person."

She walked off and Robin smirked.

" I think she has a thing for you Sakaki," Robin said

" I hate my last name," Sakaki muttered

" Aw, but it's so cute," Robin said pinching his cheek

" I rather have no last name," Sakaki said

Robin chuckled and patted his head.

" I think you have a cute last name," Robin said with a wink

" Thanks…I think," Sakaki said

Amon walked in and patted his coat off from the snow. He looked up at them and then Karasuma walked out and handed him coffee.

" Any new cases?" Amon said

" Nothing, it's dead out there," Karasuma said

Robin sighed and Sakaki patted her head.

" I think you like him," Sakaki said with a smirk on his face

" No, I don't," Robin said, " He's my partner."

" Yeah and like every partner with the opposite gender usually become attracted to each other. Known fact," Sakaki said

" I guess that would mean you have a thing for Karasuma," Robin shot back

" No," Sakaki said

" Then your theory is wrong," Robin said, " It's not a known fact cause if it was right, you would be on your toes serving your partner like a queen."

Sakaki gave her a look and then Robin smiled.

" Are you sure nothing happened a year ago while you and Amon had vanished?" Sakaki said, " No lovers secrets that you want to share."

Robin shot him a look and said, " I don't think of my partner as that."

" Sure," Sakaki said, " Though he's ten years older than you, you still fantasize being with your partner."

" Sakaki, you have way to much time on your hands to think of something so twisted like that," Robin said

Sakaki smiled and then thought for a second then looked at Robin and smiled.

" Alright if your not attracted to Amon, then you can talk to him with stuttering," Sakaki said

Robin looked at him.

" I will not," Robin said

" Come on live a little," Sakaki said, " It's just a dare."

" Dares are bad," Robin said

" Come, on Saint Robin," Sakaki teased, " Like I said live a little."

Robin stood up and straightened up, then walked over to Amon.

" Uh, Amon," she said

" I can't hear you little Robin," Sakaki said

" Shut up," Robin hissed

Amon turned around and waited for her to say something. There was silence and she lowered her head. He looked at her as she lower her head and then reached over and lifted her chin up.

" Something wrong?" Amon asked

" No, never mind I forgot," she said with a blush

" Your looking a little flushed little Robin," Doujima teased

Robin shook her head and then walked off and sat down, then turned to her computer.

" I guess, it's true," Sakaki said

" No," she said, " I had a chill."

" Right," Sakaki said, " Things would be easier if you just confessed your feelings."

Robin sighed and blushed, she placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. Why couldn't she talk to Amon, like she use too? Of course that was months ago before coming back, but she couldn't remember what made her hesitate.

Later, when all was done Amon took Robin home and Sakaki teased her as she got ready to go.

" You're an idiot," Robin said

" I guess, every idiot needs someone to tease," Sakaki said

Robin gave a smirked and walked to the door where Amon had already walked out. She then came to the elevator where he waited and she stood there. There were no words spoken, just the awkward silence that followed them everywhere. When the elevator doors opened they walked in and Robin pressed the button. She leaned against the wall of the elevator. They walked out once the elevator stopped and they walked to Amon's car, he opened the door then walked over to his side. He got in and start the car then as usual peeled out and headed to Robin's apartment.

" I'm an idiot, I can't even talk to him," she thought

Amon pulled up to the apartment and Robin got out, but Amon didn't go off right away. He rolled down the window and turned to her, she looked at Amon.

" Don't waste your time on the weak hearted Robin," Amon said

" What do you mean?" Robin asked

" Do yourself the favor and forget dreams and open your eyes to what's in front of you," Amon said as he handed her a piece of paper.

He drove off and Robin stood there holding the paper. She opened the piece of paper, which read, _" Meet me at Harry's place at 7, dress differently then work clothes,"_ Robin looked up and pondered, then went up. It was nearly 6:30 so she got ready, dressing in a short black dress and doing her hair differently. Her heart was racing, but she didn't know why, perhaps it was that Amon had just asked her to dinner. By 6:55 she walked downstairs and got a taxi to bring her to Harry's. She walked in at exactly 7 and she looked, but didn't see Amon. In fact she saw a table for two set up, but someone already sat there. The one person she really didn't expect.

" Sakaki," she said

Sakaki looked up and then stood up, he was dressed rather differently and handed her a rose.

" Amon, couldn't make it, something came up," Sakaki said, " So, I told him I would go so here I am. I hope your not mad?"

Robin placed the rose to her nose and said, " No, not at all. I'm glad it wasn't a set up."

Sakaki walked over and pulled out her chair, she sat down. Robin looked at Sakaki as he took his seat, she smiled and sat the rose down. They ordered dinner and music play as they engaged into a conversation, revolving what made him come. Sakaki explained that he was her friend and didn't want to see her think she was set up. So, he came to tell her, but also take her to dinner.

_" Do yourself the favor and forget dreams and open your eyes to what's in front of you," _Amon's voice echoed in her head

Robin looked at Sakaki as he was talking and pondered over Amon's words.

" Maybe he was trying to tell me to see Sakaki, then dream of him, but what made him say these things," Robin thought

Karasuma walked into the office with files and saw Amon sitting there.

" Amon," she said, " I guess you gave her the message."

" Yes," Amon said

" Your doing the right thing you know," Karasuma said

She pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. Amon looked away and scratched his chin.

" She's still young Amon, I think what happened a year ago, it's over a fling that's all," Karasuma said

" Was it though?" Amon questioned

" Amon, you can't be serious, she's 16 years old, she needs someone close to her age," Karasuma said, " Plus you can't blame yourself for what happened."

Amon nodded and stood up then looked at Karasuma.

" It was a fools memory," Amon said

He walked out the door with his coat on, then he walked downstairs. He walked to the garage and got into his car, then took off. He drove down the main street and drove past Harry's. He parked and looked in the window, seeing Robin and Sakaki engaged into a conversation.

" It's a memory best forgotten," Amon said, " She won't remember for a long time."

Amon drove off and went home, there he got up to his apartment. He showered and did his usual routine.

By 10:45 Sakaki brought Robin home, with a borrowed car. He stopped in front of the apartment complex and turned off the engine.

" Robin," he said

Robin looked at him and said, " Yes."

" I had a good time tonight," Sakaki said

" I did to, though it was unexpected to see you," Robin said

Sakaki looked up and grabbed her hand and she gasped slightly. He then leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

" I want to see more of you Robin outside work," Sakaki said

Robin gasped and then smiled, she nodded and Sakaki smiled.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow," Sakaki said, " at what time?"

" 7," Robin said

" Alright," Sakaki said

He kissed her cheek once more then she got out, he waved to her and took off. She smiled and then sighed.

" Sakaki," she whispered

She walked upstairs to the apartment and then shut the door. She slipped off her shoes and walked to her room, there her things were laid out for the night. Robin smiled and then went and took a shower, the relaxed in the tub. Once she finished she went straight to bed. She pulled the covers over her tightly and closed her eyes. As she slept she had a dream, one that she had been having since she came back to Tokyo with Amon. It began the same, but the dream was dark and dimmed, and only shadows were seen, of a man and a woman, making love. Robin woke up breathing deep and wiping the sweat off her face. She never let the dream finish, and was unable to bare the dream.

" Why?" she thought, " Why am I having this dream?"

She leaned back and fell asleep, but the dream was the same and it started over, but it still didn't make any sense.

By the next morning Robin showered and dressed for the day. Sakaki was coming to pick her up and not Amon, but did Amon know? She walked into the living room where Touko had made a set of biscuits for the STN-J as she always did and then had some for them.

" How did you sleep?" Touko said handing her some coffee and a plate

" Ok, I guess, but there's a strange dream I'm having and it won't go away," Robin said, " I guess it's something I ate."

" Possibly," Touko said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Touko went to get it. She opened the door and Sakaki stood there.

" Hi Ms. Touko, is Robin ready?" Sakaki said

" Oh, come in Sakaki, she's just finishing breakfast," Touko said with a smile

Sakaki smiled and walked in and Robin walked over.

" Morning Sakaki," Robin said

" Morning Robin," he said

She walked over and handed him the fresh box of biscuits.

" Wow! Are these…."

" Yup made for you and everyone else," Touko said

" Oh, man you're the best Ms. Touko," Sakaki said

Sakaki reached into the box and took one, then Robin came out her room with her coat.

" Alright let's go," Robin said

" Bye Touko," Robin said

" Thanks for the biscuits," Sakaki said

They walked out and Sakaki handed her a helmet. She placed it on and he then put his on, both got on then took off. He tore through the slick roads and got to the STN-J on time. Robin got off and removed her helmet, she looked and saw Amon's car wasn't there yet, but she knew he would come.

" You ok," Sakaki asked placing a hand on her shoulder

" Yeah, I'm fine," she said

They walked up together and entered the office.

" Good morning," Karasuma said

" Has Amon come yet?" Robin asked

" No, I thought he would pick you up," Karasuma said

Sakaki sighed and said, " Maybe he over slept."

Robin shrugged and walked to her computer and sat down. Sakaki sat down at his computer and Robin sighed and stared at the screen. She kind of did her own thing and surfed the net when she discovered an ad that came into her email. She opened it up and the ad read

__

Find your high school buddies

Robin kind of chuckled and Sakaki looked at her.

" What's so amusing?" Sakaki asked

" Oh, just an ad that came in my email saying something about find your high school buddies," Robin said

" I wish I knew what high school was about, I went through my freshman year, but that didn't feel like high school. I'm sure the only people that actually did were like Karasuma and Amon and may be Doujima," Sakaki said

" Hmm I wonder what Amon was like in high school?" she thought

Another ad came into her email and Robin clicked it, this time it was more like an email. The email said, _Find out and see, what your friends were like._

Robin felt cold suddenly, she had a bad feeling about this email. It gave off a bad vibe. Robin clicked off it and went back to the work she was doing, but the email played in her head.

" How?" Robin thought, " How would they know I was thinking that?"

Robin sighed and Sakaki smiled at her only thinking about her reaction to the ad. Both finally got into conversation while typing up reports, Karasuma sat down with her cup of coffee and sighed. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 11 and Amon still hadn't showed. She picked up her cellphone and called his apartment first, but got the answer machine, then called his cellphone. She got the voice mail for that one.

" Hmm, this is rather strange," Karasuma thought

By 1ish Sakaki and Robin went out to lunch and Robin tried to get a hold of Amon, she tried another number which no one else knew. There she reached him and he sounded awful.

" Amon," she said

" Robin why did you call this number it's for emergencies only," he remarked

" Well, Karasuma's been trying to reach you and she only got your answer machine and Voice mail. So I decided to try this to make sure your ok," Robin said

" I'm fine, I wasn't feeling well this morning, but I'll be there tomorrow," Amon said

" Alright I wanted to make sure," Robin said, " I'll bring you something from Harry's."

Amon didn't answer, but then the line went dead, she sighed and hung up.

" He has a cold, so I'll get him some soup," Robin said

" I'm sure he'll be up on his feet tomorrow," Sakaki said, " It's probably allergies."

" Amon doesn't have allergies, but perhaps its something in the air," Robin said

Sakaki and Robin talked over lunch and then ordered some soup for Amon. Sakaki looked at her seeing she was worried for Amon, like this had happened before. She never really discussed what happened to her and Amon after the fall of the factory, but something happened to create feelings and fear of each other. Amon acting busy when he invites her to dinner, himself playing the substitute for Amon when plans like yesterday came up and Amon played busy. Sakaki sighed and felt sorry for Robin, but he wanted to be there for her and that's why he asked her out. He wanted to show her that there was light that shown through darkness.

After lunch Sakaki dropped Robin off at Amon's apartment. She went up to the top floor and knocked on the door. Amon opened the door and to her surprise he was dressed in rather casual clothing, something she never seen him wear. He looked pale and his eyes were blood shot.

" Robin," he said

" I brought you something from Harry's," Robin said

Amon let her in and she slipped her shoes off.

" You look awful," Robin said

She placed her hand on his head and he felt a little warm. She smiled and grabbed him by the hand, then led him to his couch.

" Lie down and I'll fix you a bowl of this and some tea," Robin said

" Shouldn't you be at work?" Amon said

" I'm taking care of my partner, that is work," Robin said

She came out with the bowl of hot soup then walked back with a cup of tea. She sat down beside him and smiled.

" This will make you feel better," Robin said

Amon ate the soup to please Robin and ease her concern. He drank the hot tea and felt relief on his sore throat. Robin handed him a napkin and then got up and went and pour another glass for him.

" Thank you Robin," Amon said

" Your welcome, I'm doing this because I care about you Amon, I don't want you to get worse," Robin said

Amon set the bowl down and Robin picked it up and cleaned up. There were dishes in the sink and Robin began to clean his kitchen and just around. Amon watched her as she just suddenly wanted to help him. He sat up, but she encouraged him to rest. She finished and walked over to him and knelt down.

" Perhaps you should rest in your own bed," Robin said

" No, I'm fine," Amon said, " You've helped a lot, perhaps you should go back to work."

" I'm staying here until 5," she said, " You need someone to care for you."

" Robin please I'm capable in…" Amon was hushed by Robin's finger placed on his lips.

" I told you Amon, I will take care of you because I care," Robin said

Amon reached up and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. Robin looked at Amon and smiled.

" Your to kind to me," he said

Robin stared at him and met his gaze, then she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Amon kissed her back feeling the urge to, but he assured himself he wouldn't let it go any further then kissing.

Amon gently pulled her to him and kissed her deeper, then more with passion. She stood up and Amon pulled her down where she sat in his lap and they kissed. The small innocent kissing once more became deeper and then passionate. Amon kissed her and let his hand just gently trace her upper body over her clothing. He fought the urge to touch her the way he wanted to touch her. Robin leaned towards him and now pulled her legs up onto the couch and kind of pushed Amon down as they kissed. Her hands reached up his shirt and gently rubbed his built chest, she felt his muscles tense then relax as she touched him. Amon felt endless urges surge through his body. He then snapped out of the day dream and pushed Robin away from him.

" No, I can't," Amon said

" Can't what?" she asked

" Robin please leave," Amon said, " I'll see you tomorrow."

Robin nodded and kissed Amon's head.

" There's some left over soup for you for dinner," Robin said, " And drink lots of water and tea."

She slipped her shoes on then left. Amon sighed and closed his eyes, while he tried to forget the softness of her body even clothed made him desire her like he did. He was going through to much and now he had to ignore her in a soft way. Amon closed his eyes and remembered how it only encouraged him to act upon his feelings towards Robin. He didn't want to lose control like that again, he felt like he had violated Robin in moral standards. He blamed himself for that and he had to do what he could to make her forget.

Later that day about 5, Sakaki took Robin home and told her he'd borrow the car again from a friend. Robin went upstairs and showered, but this time her shower was longer. She now reflected on what happened at Amon's apartment, she felt his body against her own, tasted his lips and felt his hands caress her clothed body. She suddenly felt weak in the knees, but quickly caught herself. She leaned against the wall of the shower and let the water beat down on her. She felt her desire build up inside her after being with Amon in a non business setting. She felt he was a free and easy going person, but there was more to him, what was it? He was hiding something, it was in his eyes.

By 7:30 Sakaki came and picked Robin up and he was dressed rather nice for this dinner. Robin wore a short black dress that came two or three inches off the knee, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she had a long sleek jacket that came to her knees.

" So, are you ready?" Sakaki asked

" Where are you taking me tonight?" Robin asked

" Well, I thought we'd try dinner first then a little dancing," Sakaki replied

" Sounds rather nice," Robin said with a tender smile

Sakaki led her out and they walked downstairs to the car he borrowed. He helped Robin in first then got in, there he started the car and took off. This time instead of a café they went to a very nice restaurant, one that you would have to make reservations two months ahead. Sakaki knew the people and knew he could get them in, once they got in they were taken to one of the best areas of the restaurant. Sakaki pulled out Robin's chair and she sat down, he then sat across and Robin smiled.

" It's wonderful," Robin said

Sakaki smiled and handed her a menu and she looked over it. She found it all very expensive, so she would order a salad.

" I meant to ask you how'd your visit with Amon go?" Sakaki said

" Oh, it went ok, I warmed up the soup for him and made some tea. He said he'll be back tomorrow, it was just your common cold," Robin said

" Didn't I tell you it wasn't anything bad," Sakaki said, " You worry to much."

" I do not," Robin said, " I worry just enough."

Sakaki smiled and when the waiter came ordered drinks. Robin looked at Sakaki and she gently reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at her first startled, but then he was relaxed

Once they ordered they engaged into a conversation of their choice, if varied from the business, to things they liked to do. When the food came they ate what they could and had the rest bagged. Once dinner past Sakaki paid and then they were off. He took Robin's hand and they walked together.

" Dinner was great," Robin said

Robin leaned over and kissed his cheek, Sakaki smiled and looked at her.

" I'm glad you liked it," Sakaki replied

The night was young and so were they, they went everywhere and went out to a nice club, dressed perfectly for it. Sakaki and Robin danced what seemed to be the night away.

By 2 am Sakaki brought her back and for a second just sat in the car.

" Thank you Sakaki," Robin said finally, " I really enjoyed to night."

" Thank you for accompanying me," Sakaki said, " It wouldn't be such a perfect night without you."

Sakaki got out and walked to Robin's side and opened it. He helped her out and she looked at him. Sakaki lifted her chin and he leaned and kissed her softly on her lips. Robin pulled away and smiled.

" Thank you again," Robin said

Robin started off and Sakaki watched her then spoke up.

" Tomorrow, same time," he siad

Robin stopped and looked at him then nodded.

" Yes, tomorrow same time," Robin replied

" It's a date?" Sakaki called

" Yes," Robin said

" Are you sure?" Sakaki asked

" Yes," Robin replied

Robin went upstairs and went to the apartment. She opened the door and slipped off her shoes. She leaned against the door and sighed with a delightful smile.

" Sakaki," she whispered

She pushed off the door and took another shower washed her face and went to bed.


	2. Reopened Case and Dangerous Emails

****

Chapter2: Reopened Case and Dangerous Emails

1 Week later

Sakaki and Robin had continuous dates with each other, but no matter how many dates they went on, Robin couldn't forget about Amon. She tried so hard, but things pulled her back to him. She was falling deeper in love with Amon and falling in love with Sakaki.

" Thanks for the movie," Robin said

Sakaki kissed her and then she got out. She walked to her apartment, there she prepared for bed.

" Amon, why have you been ignoring me?" she thought

Robin pulled out her phone and called Amon, to her surprise he picked up this time.

" Amon," she said

" Robin, please I can't have you keep calling," Amon said

" I need to see you," she said

" Why?" Amon said

Robin paused for a minuet and said, " I need to know something."

Amon was silent and then he sighed.

" I'll pick you up," Amon said

" Alright," Robin replied

She hung up and held the phone close to her. She sighed and then quickly dressed and waited for Amon down stairs. Amon pulled up and she got in and he pulled out.

" What do you need to know?" Amon asked

" Everything that happened about a year ago," Robin said

Amon sighed and looked ahead then pulled into an abandoned parking lot. He turned to Robin, seeing she had felt that he was hiding something from her.

" A year ago after the factory fell and we escaped," Amon said stopping

Robin looked at Amon and grabbed his hand. Amon turned away and breathed deep. He stared out trying to figure out how he could word what he wanted to say to Robin.

" Robin, you will feel differently after I tell you this," he said

" It can't be any worse then what I'm feeling now Robin said

" What are you feeling?" Amon asked

Robin gave his hand a squeeze and said, " I'm going insane being apart from you, being ignored by the man that I have fallen deeper in love with. I feel hurt that you would hide something from me that might help me understand why your pulling away from me."

Amon nodded and turned too her and saw sadness in her eyes, she wanted to believe that what Amon was going to tell her was only a simple thing.

" Robin your feelings for me, It's hard for me to accept them," Amon said

" Why?" Robin said, " You care for me don't you?"

" Yes, I care for you more than just my partner," Amon said

Robin smiled and knew it was true he cared, but she knew he did since he kissed her the way he did at his apartment. It wasn't because he was sick, it was because he cared. Amon leaned to her and gently stroked her cheek, he looked at her.

" I never want to harm you Robin, I told you I would watch out for you, protect you from danger," Amon said

Robin pressed his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes feeling the warmth from his hand.

" Amon, please tell me," she whispered

" I was foolish what I did, it was my fault allowing it to happen. Since then I have been trying to protect you from myself," Amon said, " The month prior to our return to Tokyo, I had told you how I felt about you, but that was all I expected to say or do. I was wrong, we did more than what I wished to happen. We slept together, but I blamed myself for letting it happened. You were young and still are."

Amon pushed her hair back from her face and stared at her. She stared at him feeling as though the air had been knocked out of her. She wasn't sure how to respond to Amon's confession, but she was glad he did tell her. She still had the same feelings for him and she wouldn't let him go.

" Amon," she said

" Hm," he said

" Do you still feel the same for me?" she asked

Amon nodded and said, " I will, but I can understand if you don't feel the same for me."

Robin didn't say anything, she reached over and kissed him. Amon kissed her back and gently pulled her to him. He pulled away and ran his thumb over her lips.

" Robin, I will wait for you, but don't let this effect your relationship with Sakaki," Amon said

" Does, Sakaki know what happened?" Robin asked

" No, Only Karasuma does," Amon said

Robin nodded and kissed him again.

" Amon, would you ever sleep with me again?" Robin asked

" Only if you wanted me too, I pushed you into sleeping with me last time, but I will never do that again," Amon said

Robin nodded and grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers between his.

" I won't ever let you go Amon," Robin said, " I'm glad you told me what happened."

Later Amon took Robin home and he kissed her, then looked at her.

" Don't let any of this effect you tomorrow," Amon said

" I won't, good night Amon," she said

She walked up and Amon watched her go into the apartment building before driving off.

Two days later Robin was online and she received an email from someone strange. The email read, _ You must chose one and stick with him, or the other will find out. Hope your ready to make a decision cause I'm going to show you the truth through the past. Ever wondered what your lovers were like in high school. You'll find out soon._ Robin deleted the email and breathed deep. Sakaki tapped her and she jumped and Sakaki looked at her.

" What's wrong?" he said, " You seem jumpy."

" Nothing," she said covering up her fear

She grabbed the cup he handed to her and her hand began to shake. Sakaki looked at her then sat down. Robin sipped the hot coffee and sat it down.

" Are your sure your ok?" Sakaki said

" I'm fine," Robin said assuring him

She placed her hand on his face and smiled. Amon watched from the back and Karasuma looked at him.

" So, why do you keeping staring at them?" Karasuma asked, " Jealous?"

" No," Amon said, " I'm looking out for Robin."

Karasuma nodded and said, " Her little watch dog strikes again. Release the watch dog."

" Your not amusing," Amon said

" Relax Amon, it's not like Sakaki is trying to seduce her," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and sat down and looked at some files. He dropped one and then reached down for it. He saw a picture clipped onto it and he picked up.

" Who is this?" Amon asked

" Oh, that's an old case one that never really got investigated into. The witch supposedly dead so, we closed the case," Karasuma replied

Amon looked at the picture and then sat it down.

" Or perhaps vanished," Amon said

" What do you mean?" Karasuma asked

" When we were hiding out there was a woman, that looked exactly like this. She hasn't aged either, she looks like she's 20 or maybe 25," Amon said, " She seemed to be watching Robin and I everywhere we would go."

" Maybe she has a twin sister," Karasuma said

" No, even twins have a way of telling the difference," Amon said

Karasuma sighed and then looked at the file.

" Then do you think we should reopen the case?" Karasuma asked

" Yes," Amon said

Karasuma nodded and then headed to the front and handed the file to Michael.

" We're reopening the case, get me all you can," Karasuma said

" Alright got ya," Michael said

Robin looked over and saw Michael typing up something. Sakaki stood up and read over Michael's shoulder.

" Hey why are we looking at this one?" Sakaki asked

" We have a new lead," Michael said, " I guess."

Amon walked out and walked over to Robin's desk and knelt down to her level. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

" I need your help," he said

" Alright," Robin said

" Come with me," he said

Robin got up and they walked out the office. Amon looked at her and she looked up at him.

" Amon, what's this case about?" Robin asked

" That's what I need you for," Amon said

" Oh, alright," Robin said

He led her downstairs and to the garage, they got in Amon's car and he pulled out. He drove down to a building in town and both got out. They headed up to the top floor where a restate business was. A woman greeted them and Amon walked over.

" I'm looking for Kyra, Reiko," Amon said

" I'm afraid she's not here anymore, she's in our northern branch, but I can email her and tell her your looking for her or perhaps I can help," the woman said

" We'll make the trip, but please tell her that she will have some clients," Amon said

" Should I give her your names?" the woman asked

" No, just do that for me," Amon said

The woman nodded and Amon and Robin walked downstairs.

" So, she's the witch that we're hunting?" Robin asked

" Yes, though she has cause no harm yet we must hunt her before she harms anyone," Amon said

Robin nodded and Amon grabbed her hand.

" Tomorrow, we will head up north," Amon said, " It's a long day and we'll stay there for awhile," Amon said

" Are the others coming?" Robin asked

" Later, we will notify them when we're ready," Amon said

Robin nodded and Amon and Robin got in his car. Amon contacted Michael.

" Any word?" Amon asked

" Well I hacked into her computer, she looks like she's had contact with several people already, her power is strange she can transport you anywhere, and I mean even out of this world. You become someone else," Michael said, " You two be careful."

" We will, send word that we'll head up there tomorrow," Amon said

" Try leaving now, it looks like she's going to make an attack or connection with someone," Michael said

" Alright then we'll go now," Amon said

Amon looked at Robin and grabbed her hand.

" I'll bring you home and you pack what you need, have Touko bring you over to my place," Amon said, " I need you to dress as casual as you can."

" Alright," Robin said

Amon reached into his pocket and handed her something.

" I think we'll need these," Amon said

Robin opened her hand and revealed a ring, she smiled and slipped it on her left finger. Amon slipped his on and kissed her cheek. He dropped her off at her apartment and Robin packed quickly and showered then had Touko bring her over to Amon's.

" You two stay safe," Touko said

" Thanks Touko," Robin said

Robin got out and grabbed her bag then walked upstairs to Amon's apartment. There she knocked on the door and Amon let her in. His casual clothing suddenly didn't seem strange anymore to her, though she chuckled slightly at the sight. Amon pulled his black hair back and grabbed his bag.

" Alright let's go," Amon said

They walked downstairs and Amon took Robin's bag and loaded it. He loaded other equipment and stuck it in the back. Robin got in and Amon got in and started the car.

" Alright Karasuma we're on our way up," Amon said

" Alright you two resume the identity of a married couple," Karasuma said

" We'll be in contact," Amon said

Amon pulled out and drove off and their trip up to northern Japan began. Amon drove straight through without any stops, he made reservations for the hotel. Once they got there it was late, but they had their things brought up to the room. Amon paid the bell boy and shut the door. He and Robin set up the equipment and got it online. Robin looked at Amon as he entered a code that Michael gave him to hack the restate agency's computers for information. Robin set some coffee on his desk and he looked up at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

" Your not missing an important date today?" Amon asked

" Sakaki and I were suppose to go get some coffee and walk in the park, but he understands work," Robin replied

Amon nodded and took a sip of the coffee and Robin sat down next to him. He showed her what he was looking for and let her take over while he went and took a shower. While she was watching she attached the laptop and checked her email. She saw an email from the same person who emailed her before. She hesitated to open the email and then clicked it. This time the email read, _So, you have chosen who you wish to be with, are you married? Do you love him or do you love the other one? Sounds like a drama that a teenager goes through everyday in life. Let me take one of them off your hands. Two is a crowd so why not invite a friend?." _ Robin breathed deep and closed the email then sighed. She looked at the monitors to see any activity, but found it quiet. Amon walked out the shower and he had wet hair totally pulled back. She looked at him and smiled. He wore some black pants and a button down shirt, which wasn't buttoned. She got up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and he looked at her.

" Robin what's wrong?" he asked

" I feel, like someone's watching me," Robin whispered

Amon looked at her and lifted her chin up so their gazes met.

" Why do you feel that way?" Amon said

She took his hand and led him to the laptop and opened her mail. She showed him the emails that she received. He then sent the emails to Michael to analyze, and Amon placed a locator on the email address to find out where the emails were coming from. He looked at Robin as she watched him, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

" Alright your safe now," Amon said

Robin nodded and Amon kissed her head, she got up and went to take a shower. Amon sat down and watched for a little while.

****

Back at the STN-J

Sakaki looked at the computer screen and found some information on the witch. He found that her power was more of a special illusion. He sent the email to Robin and then sent her a message. Sakaki got up and walked in the back to find what Karasuma found.

" So, we're going up there tomorrow?" he asked

" No, we're waiting on Amon to tell us what to do," Karasuma said

" Why do we have to wait for him, he's not the only one in charge," Sakaki blurted out

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and said, " Amon is the senior hunter, we do listen to him. Sakaki how can you say something like that?"

" I don't know, I just have a bad feeling," Sakaki said, " I feel like something's going to happen up there. Like the witch may already know they're up there."

" Alright it's your bad feeling, but if I get in trouble for it. I blame you," Karasuma said

" I can go?" he said

" Be careful Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki nodded and ran down to the elevator and stood there. Once it opened he got in and looked at his watch.

" I'll have to drive tomorrow," Sakaki said

He got out and ran right into Doujima.

" Hey, Sakaki," Doujima said

" Sorry," Sakaki said running out

She sighed and went upstairs and sat things down.

" What's wrong with Sakaki?" she asked

" I gave him his first big assignment. Actually he's just adding to the help," Karasuma said

" I guess that's good," she siad, " But knowing him he'll cause trouble."

" Maybe he's a good distraction," Karasuma said

" Who Sakaki, yeah right?" Doujima said

Karasuma looked at the other files for victims that the witch had killed or attacked.

****

Hotel where Amon and Robin are

Amon ordered room service and Robin walked out the bathroom. Amon looked at Robin as she did so. She wore jeans and a pink sweater shirt, Amon got up after ordering.

" I order some room service, so it should be here soon," Amon said

Robin nodded and brushed out her long hair, then tied it back into a pony tail. Amon walked over to her and she smiled sweetly as he did.

" Don't worry about the email, it's not going to harm you?" Amon said, " It's probably a prank."

" It knows about us," Robin said

Amon wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. He embraced her as though he feared for her too and he had failed to protect her from these emails. Robin looked up at him and pushed back a fallen strand of his hair.

" Your so different with your hair pulled back," Robin said, " You give off this tough guy image. I don't know why, you just don't seem like the mysterious Amon, but some one who can handle business."

" Interesting," he said

The room service came and Amon got it in and Robin made room for it at the table. She looked at the well prepared warm Japanese dishes and Amon got sake for after dinner. Robin looked at him and shook her head not seeing him as the type of guy to drink sake. Amon and Robin split each dish and Robin poured a glass of water for both.

" Thank you Amon," she said

" Your welcome," he said

They both dinned with satisfaction. After dinner Amon poured a small glass of sake for Robin.

" I don't want any," Robin said

" A little taste," he said

Robin looked at him and said, " It doesn't smell really good."

Amon smiled and took a sip and he nodded.

" It's actually ok," Amon said, " Try just a sip."

Robin looked at him and took the glass and pinched her nose. Amon reached over and moved her hand from her nose.

" It won't taste good if you do that," Amon said

Robin smiled and took a sip, she made a face and Amon smiled. She licked her lips and shook her head.

" Nasty," she said

" It an acquired taste," Amon said

Amon put the glass down and he kissed her cheek.

" A least you tried it," Amon said

Robin looked at Amon and nodded.

" How can you drink that stuff though?" Robin said

" Like I said it's an acquired taste," Amon said

Robin got up and got a cloth to clean off the table and Amon looked at the clock. It was nearly 10 and he was tiered, but he put an alert on the computer for anything strange that might happen. Robin changed into her night clothes and brushed out her hair then walked to one of the double beds. She pulled down the covers and then the sheets. Amon was finishing up putting alarms on the computer and he walked over to the other double bed. He pulled down the heavy blanket, removed his shirt and slid into bed.

" We'll wake up early tomorrow," Amon said, " We start our undercover work."

Robin smiled and cuddled into the blankets. She closed her eyes and Amon looked at her then turned off the lights.

By 1 the alarm sounded and Amon got up and Robin opened her eyes. She saw Amon get up and head to the computer. He opened the email and read the email

__

I know your tracking this email, but I'll keep it short since you can't locate me. Prepare yourselves if your going to wake my sleeping power. One that will teach you a lesson about how life really is back in the day.

Amon did a trace on it and found out the location anyway. He smiled and printed the address out.

" We'll see," Amon whispered

He put the laptop down and walked over to the bed. He saw Robin sitting up and looking at him.

" Everything's ok," he said

" I hope so," she said

Amon walked over and sat down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her trying to lay her fears aside. This would be only the second time they've been away from the STN-J for a hunt. Robin kissed him back and laid her head down on his chest. He stroked her arms and then lifted her chin up. Robin stared at him and Amon gently kissed her, then she kissed him back. Amon put his arm behind her and gently laid her down as they kissed. Amon kissed her and he leaned over her, as they kissed passionately Amon's hands trailed down her body. He stroked her body gently, then reached under her night shirt and touched her bare body. Robin moaned escaped her lips, she ran her hands over his bare chest. She sat up and Amon looked at her and she kissed him again. He kissed her deeper and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her and kissed her neck and ran his hand up her shirt again. She ran her hands through his hair as Amon gently kissed up her neck and back to her lips. He again laid her down and did the same as he did before. Robin moan and kissed him every time he touched her the way he did.

" Amon," she whispered

He looked at her and she stared at him. He kissed her neck and she gasped as he did.

" I love you," she whispered

He met her lips and pulled away. She stared at him and he then sat up, she did too and leaned her head on his chest. Amon embraced her and then kissed her head.

" Get some sleep," he whispered

" stay with me," she said

Amon nodded and walked on the other side then slid in. He kissed the back of her neck and ran his finger up her back. She turned around and smiled, she stared at him and kissed him.

"Sleep," he said

Amon pulled her closer and Robin laid her head by his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Robin closed her eyes and Amon covered them both. He sighed and closed his eyes.

By the next morning Amon had ordered room service for them while Robin continued to sleep. Amon checked the emails and found there was two, but neither one were alerted. He opened the letter and saw it was just a letter to Robin from Sakaki and the second was just a notice from Karasuma letting them know that Sakaki was on his way up to help out. When the room service came and brought it in quietly and then sat beside Robin. He leaned over and kissed her head and stroked her cheek. Robin slightly moaned and pulled the covers over her face.

" It's too early," Robin moan

" It's quarter of 9," Amon said, " There's work to be done."

Robin pushed the covers down and looked up at him. She sat up and Amon gently stroked her cheek.

" You got a letter from Sakaki," He said, " And he's coming up to help out."

" Oh, ok," Robin said

Robin looked around and Amon brought over something warm.

" This looks good," Robin said, " Did you eat?"

" No, I was waiting for you," Amon said

Robin smiled and pushed his fallen hair from his face. She took a few bites of the eggs and hash browns with pancakes. Amon ate his and kissed her cheek.

" I'm going to run and get some ice," Amon said, " Go ahead and get ready."

Robin nodded and Amon got up and walked out the room. Robin got up and grabbed some clothes and took a shower. Robin cleaned up and then dressed. Amon came in and Robin was putting her hair up. Amon walked over to her and looked at her in the mirror.

" I guess you got the ice," Robin said

" Yeah," Amon said

Amon stood beside her and she turned around and faced him.

" Amon, how long are we going to be here?" she asked

" Hopefully only three days," Amon said, " That's all."

Robin nodded and said, " I already feel home sick."

Amon gave a small smile and kissed her cheek. He walked off and Robin finished her hair. She then got up and grabbed her coat and walked out with Amon into the hall. Amon called Michael for information.

" So, it's time to visit our witch," Amon said


	3. Flash Back

****

Chapter3: Flash Back

Robin and Amon met Sakaki just outside of town where Sakaki was staying.

"I got a room just out the real estate building. I can see it across the street, and guess who's office is right out my window," Sakaki said

" Reiko's," Amon and Robin said

" Bingo," Sakaki said

Sakaki and Amon set up the equipment and Robin watched out the window. She sat in the window and stared feeling herself being pulled away from reality. Sakaki looked over and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Robin jumped.

" Robin, are you ok?" he asked

Robin looked at Sakaki and he saw she was pale.

" Robin your pale, you don't look so good," Sakaki said

Amon looked over to see what was wrong.

" I don't feel well, something about this place doesn't feel very comforting," Robin said, " It seems dead, away from reality."

" Come, I'll get you a cool cloth," Sakaki said, " Come lie down."

Robin got down, but stumbled and Sakaki caught her in his arms.

" Whoa! Easy," Sakaki said

He lifted her into his arms and walked over to one of the double beds in the room. Amon finished and looked over as Sakaki helped Robin. Amon pondered over Robin's words about the place.

" She's right you know," Sakaki said, " This place definitely passes strange and goes straight to unexplainable."

" I don't like it," Amon said

He looked at Robin seeing she was extremely pale.

" She's to pale, it's like this place sucks the life out of you," Amon said

" Perhaps it's just witches, I read up on Reiko and well there's more to her power. She creates the illusion to absorb other witches' powers. By the time they find their way out of the illusion their craft no longer exist," Sakaki said, " Ms. Karasuma and Ms. Doujima went to talk to Solomon today to find out if there was a way to increase the power of the Orbo."

" That would be dangerous even for humans," Amon said

" It's only for a short time," Sakaki said

" I don't care," Amon said

Sakaki sat down and said, " If it will save us from Reiko's illusion then yeah use it."

" No," Amon said

He placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

" Amon are you ok, you don't good either," Sakaki said

" I'm fine it's a headache that's all," Amon replied

" Your looking as pale as Robin, are sure you not…"

" I'm fine," Amon said, " it's a headache."

Amon stood straight up and walked over to Robin. He knelt down and looked at her.

" Are you well enough to walk?" he asked

" I think so," Robin replied

" I'll do more research," Sakaki said

Amon nodded and helped Robin to her feet. She stood up and then stumbled forward. Amon stopped her fall and lifted her up into his arms.

" What ever the hell is going on, we better hurry," Amon said

" I agree, I hope Ms. Karasuma and Ms. Doujima come quick," Sakaki said

Sakaki opened the door for Amon as he carried Robin in his arms. Amon could feel Robin's body become heavy with sleep as he walked. He got to the car and put her in the passenger's side, then got into the driver's side.

Amon took off and as they got further from the hotel Robin's skin color returned. Amon grabbed her hand as she opened her eyes.

" Amon, it's strange," Robin whispered, " I felt like the life was being sucked out of me."

" Your ok now," Amon said

He noticed his headache was gone, but he refused to believed that he was a witch. She gave him a warn out smile, then closed her eyes. They arrived at the hotel and Amon carried Robin up to the room. He laid her down and she looked up at him and then sat up.

" No, lay down, I'll handle everything," he said

" No, I'm fine, really," she said, " What ever it was past."

Robin stood up and Amon nodded, he walked back to the computer and checked for any disturbing emails.

" Amon, there's something bothering you. You can't hide it from me after we've lived together, I know your looks, I know your annoyances. So, please tell me what's wrong," Robin said kneeling beside him

He looked at her and sighed, then looked at the computer.

" We'll make our move tomorrow," Amon said

" Amon," she said

" It's nothing," Amon gruffly said

" Amon your lying," she said

She grabbed his hand and he threw her hand back.

" I said it's nothing. I don't want you worrying about me," Amon said

Robin nodded and stood up then replied, " When ever you feel like opening up to me again, I'll be here."

She walked off and grabbed some clean clothes then walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and started the shower, while she was still able to fight back the hurt. Amon watched her vanish into the bathroom and he sighed. He accessed a camera which gave him a direct link to the STN-J.

" Well, nice to see you again," Karasuma said

" We met up with Sakaki today, he's found some disturbing information that our data bases didn't have," Amon said

" What would that be?" Karasuma asked

" The witches victims are caught in this illusion, but while they struggle she absorbs their power. She kills them once they have no power," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon and said, " This could be dangerous, but Doujima just went up to Solomon to find a stronger form of Orbo. I see that you three will need it."

" Are you mad," Amon said, " The orbo is dangerous as it is, but to increase it's power will eat us alive."

" Amon, if you use it against a powerful witch then it won't matter, and it's for a short time. The way you solve cases it shouldn't effect you," Karasuma said

" I don't think it's worth it," Amon said

Karasuma sighed and looked at the time.

" It's nearly 9, Amon call back in the morning I'll have more information to give you," Karasuma said

" Alright," he said

Amon turned off the camera and leaned back in his chair. He heard the bathroom door open, and he saw some steam escape. Robin walked out dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, she sat down on the bed nearest to where Amon was.

" Amon," she said

" Hm," he replied and looked at her

" Can we go out tonight?" Robin asked

Amon stood up and walked over to her then sat next to her.

" Why don't you and Sakaki go out tonight there needs to be one person watching the monitors," Amon said

Robin nodded and grabbed his hand then pushed back his hair.

" Your not mad are you?" she asked

" No, why would I be?" Amon replied

" I don't know, you just seemed upset earlier," Robin said

" I was worried for your well being, that's all," Amon replied

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

" I was scared Amon," Robin whispered, " I felt pulled away from reality, away from you and Sakaki. I would be lost in the dark without you two."

Amon looked at her and grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

" You know I would protect you, I wouldn't let you go without a fight," Amon said

Robin looked up at him and nodded and Amon gently wiped her tears away that strayed from her eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her, she kissed him back. The two kissed with deepened kisses and finally passionate kisses. Amon laid Robin down the bed and he leaned over her slender form. As they kissed curiosity got the best of them. They lost track of time and in touch with reality as they bathed in the pleasure of each other's company. Amon and Robin had increased their curiosity and hand let the desire and lust grabbed them. Amon had stripped away Robin's shirt and she stripped his shirt. Both had not realized how much lust was taking control and as they were about to go further, the phone rang. Amon looked up at the sound of the phone. He looked at Robin and then sat up.

" Let it ring," Robin whispered

Her whisper made him desire her, but the phone continue to ring and Amon reached over and grabbed his phone.

" Amon," he answered

" Amon, she just left the office and she doesn't look pleased," Sakaki said, " You better get down here."

" Alright, we'll be right over," Amon said

Amon hung up and looked over at Robin as she laid there.

" We have a job to do," Amon said

Robin reached over and grabbed her shirt and quickly dressed. Amon slipped his shirt on and buttoned it up, he pulled a gun and some orbo, then looked at Robin. She grabbed her coat and tossed Amon his, they took off and head off to meet Sakaki.

" Where are you?" Amon asked

" I'm following her into an alley way," Sakaki said

" Don't do anything until we get there," Amon said

Amon followed Sakaki's phone's signal. Robin reached into her pocket and touched her glasses. Amon floored the petal and picked up speed and minuets stopped in front of the alley. Robin and Amon got out and ran down the alley and Amon contacted Sakaki.

" We're right behind you," Amon said

" Amon," Robin said

Amon looked and saw Robin stopping, she looked pale again and he ran over to her.

" Robin go back to the car," he said, " We'll handle this."

" No, I can make it," Robin said

Amon grabbed her hand and they ran together down the alley way and soon saw Sakaki standing there holding the gun out at the Kyra. Amon and Robin stopped right next to him.

" Glad you can join the stalemate," Kyra said

" So, what do we do?" Sakaki said

Amon arrowed his eyes at Kyra and then pulled his gun out.

" So, sorry that this will be a short visit gentlemen and young lady," Kyra said

" Your not going anywhere," Sakaki said

She smiled and closed her eyes and the Orbo around Sakaki and Amon's neck started to react.

" Robin use your fire," Amon said

Robin placed her glasses on and shot flames form her eyes.

" You think flames can protect you," she said

She opened her eyes and suddenly the flames came at Robin. Amon pushed her out the way and shot Kyra. One hit her, but did little damage, and Sakaki shot one round. Kyra laughed and looked at them.

" Your, foolish," she said

She walked closer to them and narrowed her eyes, she looked at Amon, then her lips curved into a smile.

" So, mysterious, and full of anger," she said

She looked at Sakaki, her smile widened. Robin narrowed her eyes and put a wall of flames between them and Kyra.

" Amon don't listen to her, Sakaki she's trying to control you," she said

She grabbed their hands and narrowed her eyes as Kyra split the flames.

" I told you, you would have to chose," she growled

She pushed Robin back and grabbed Amon by his coat and Sakaki as well.

" Now chose!" she shouted

Sakaki and Amon vanished from sight and Robin felt her heart shatter.

" Sakaki, Amon!" she shouted

Kyra laughed and looked at Robin, she stared her down and suddenly Robin felt weak.

" What did you do to them!" she shouted

" Just what I'm about to do to you," Kyra said

Kyra pushed Robin back and Robin felt her body falling. She reached out and Kyra waved to her.

" Time to find out what you would do when the two you love remain on opposite sides of the world," she said

Robin opened her eyes as a woman stood talking to an older man.

" She'll be welcomed here, I assure you. We have the best teachers here," the man said, " Ms. Sena you don't have to worry."

Robin closed her eyes.

" Why do I feel so strange?" she thought

Robin walked into a class room in a clean pressed uniform. She looked around feeling awkward like this was all a dream, last thing she remembered Amon and Sakaki had vanished from sight and the witch stood before her chanting a spell. She had appeared here at a local high school dressed in a school uniform and escorted to class, by the school's principle.

" This is strange," she thought

Robin walked by the teacher's desk and placed a slip of paper on her desk. She looked up and smiled gently at Robin.

" You must be Robin," she said, " Well, its good to have you. Now you will have to sit by the young gentleman who happens to be fast asleep."

Robin looked as another student hit the desk and woke him up. He looked up and Robin's eyes widen, as she saw Sakaki look up. She wanted to burst out calling his name, but there was something different about him.

" So, if Sakaki is here where's Amon?" Robin thought

The teacher introduced Robin to the class and Robin took a seat next to Sakaki. He smiled with a light hearted smile, then introduced himself.

" Sakaki," she thought, " What happened?"

Robin sat through class and wrote things down feeling helpless.

" Kyra did this," Robin thought, " Amon is here too."

Sakaki leaned over and handed her a piece of paper and Robin looked at it. She looked at him and nodded.

" Sakaki," she whispered, " Why are we here?"

" It's school, what do you expect," Sakaki said

" It's an illusion," Robin said

" I wish it was," Sakaki said

Robin sighed and waited for the day to end, but it seemed rather slow. By the time two classes past, Robin was eager to tell Sakaki, but he was acting strange, why?

When school was over they walked out and Robin looked around. Everything seemed the same, but it seemed that they had all flashback to the past, but where was Amon.

" There are three groups of people that you, yourself could be classified as, one, the preps," Sakaki said, " Two the low lives, or three the out of touch."

Sakaki looked at the three groups that swarmed the courtyard. Robin looked around and then stopped.

" He's not here," she said

" Move it Freshmeat," a voice said

Robin looked behind her and saw Amon and a group of other guys.

" Amon," she thought

" Did you hear little freshman," One said

" Amon, your alive," Robin said unable to help herself

She hugged him and Amon looked at her and the other two guys looked at Amon.

" Amon you know her?" they asked

" I don't know," Amon said looking at Robin as she hugged him

He narrowed his eyes and pushed her off him.

" I don't know you, who the hell do you think you are," Amon growled

" We'll be moving," Sakaki said

Sakaki pulled Robin by her arm and Robin looked at Amon. Amon turned away and they walked off.

" Seniors, you don't mess with them," Sakaki said, " I can understand that you're a little amazed by the seniors, but you don't hug them."

" It's Amon…He's alive, and so is Sakaki, but what does it all mean," Robin said

She watched as Amon and the two other seniors walked over to a group of girls.

" Amon, don't be stupid," she thought

One girl looked over at Robin and smirked then wrapped her arms around Amon. Robin narrowed her eyes and Sakaki patted her head.

" You got a lot to learn," Sakaki said

Sakaki walked off and Robin followed him.

" Who is she?" Robin said

" Reiko, Kyra," Sakaki said

" Kyra," Robin said

Robin looked as Kyra just enjoy the company of Amon, but she was trying something else.

Amon looked at Robin from across and then looked at the girl who clung to him.

" Who is she?" Amon asked

" The devil's child," Kyra said, " She's new apparently. Perhaps I should introduce myself."

He continued to watch Robin as she walked off with Sakaki. He pushed Kyra off him and walked towards Robin.

" Amon," Kyra whined

Amon pushed through the group gathered by the gate. Robin vanished from site and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Who are you?" he thought

Robin sat down at a table with Sakaki and looked at her glass of water.

" This place it's not real, Amon and Sakaki are alive, thank goodness, but why are they acting strange," Robin thought

" Robin," Sakaki said

Robin looked up at Sakaki and for a second saw the Sakaki she knew, his body was the same, but his mind was that of a regular high school student. She stared at him and almost felt him call to her through his eyes.

" Sakaki, you have to fight the illusion," Robin whispered, " Fight it."

Robin looked around for something that was a flaw in the illusion. She sighed and found nothing in the café, but there had to be something.

By time to what seemed like 6 o'clock in that time, Robin met up with the illusion of her mother. Robin, felt a certain comfort by this illusion, something she was not offered in real life. She found hard though to call her mother though and ended up calling her Maria, her mother's name.

" Maria," Robin said

" Robin since when do you call me by my name, you have been acting strange," she said

Robin looked at her and then felt the pondering question of asking where her father was, or what life they had now that they were here.

" Mother," Robin said with hesitation

" That's better," her mother replied

" I don't understand, why are we here?" Robin asked

" You know that answer Robin, Why are you asking these odd questions?" her mother questioned

Robin looked out the window as they came to an apartment building. Robin got out and looked at the apartment building. It was much different then the one that she lived in, but it was strange. It was a weird, it gave off a bad vibe. They walked up and entered the their apartment, there Robin looked at the empty boxes stacked up by the garbage.

" This is home for awhile," her mother said

" Home, I can't call this home," Robin thought, " I have to find a way out. To help Amon and Sakaki."

Robin walked to a room and saw it was just the same as hers at the apartment. She sat down on her bed and then the strangest thing happened, her phone rang. Robin reached into her pocket and lifted the phone up.

" Hello," Robin said

" Robin, it's Karasuma, where are you?" Karasuma said

" Karasuma, we're trapped in an illusion, Amon and Sakaki are with me too, but their not them," Robin said

" I was afraid of this," Karasuma said, " Michael's already working on something to help you out of the illusion before it's too late. Robin listen to me you must find Amon, he has something that links us to you. Don't struggle to fight the illusion or it will suck you dry of your craft."

" I understand. Karasuma," Robin said

" Yeah," She said

" What is high school like?" Robin asked

" Trouble," Karasuma said, " Why?"

" She's forced us back to a high school, Amon's a senior and Sakaki and I are freshman. What do we do, we don't see each other," Robin said

There was a long silence and then Karasuma took a deep breath.

" You must try as hard as you can to keep Kyra away from any of you. Her illusions will only become stronger, if you can get to Amon there could be hope, but you and Sakaki can't do this on your own, Kyra will use Amon against you two. So, get Amon first Sakaki will follow," Karasuma said, " I'll keep contacting you."

" Please, hurry and help Karasuma," Robin said

Robin hung up and looked out the window. Amon had a link to the STN-J all along. Robin only pondered on this to think that Amon knew this was going to happen. Robin walked out her room and her mom came over to her.

" I'm going to the store," her mother said

" Alright," Robin said

Robin watched her mother walk out and she walked out. She sighed and leaned against the door way.

" So, this is what it's like to have a mother," Robin thought

A door shut and Robin looked over and saw Sakaki walking down the hall, holding a helmet.

" Hey Robin," he said

" Hey Sakaki," she replied

" Do you feel like a ride?" he asked

" Yeah, let me go get my shoes," Robin replied

Sakaki smiled and Robin grabbed her shoes, while he went and got a spare helmet. They walked down together and Sakaki looked at Robin.

" Hope you don't mind it's a motorcycle," Sakaki said

" No, not at all," Robin replied

Sakaki handed her the spare helmet and she placed it on before getting on. Sakaki started his motorcycle and Robin wrapped her arms around him. He took off and they went off down the main street and took some side streets, to get where Sakaki was taking them. He made it outside the city line and into the rural area, where the fresh air wasn't touched by the everyday life of the city. Sakaki came to a small farm and pulled up in the drive way. Robin looked at the small farm home and the pastures that gave a soft feeling to her senses. Sakaki got off and helped Robin down and then they walked up to the house.

" Sakaki, who lives here?" she asked

" My parents," Sakaki said

" The people you live with now aren't your parents?" she asked

" Their my relatives, you see we live so far from a local school that my parents sent me to live with my relatives to attend school," Sakaki explained

Robin smiled and Sakaki knocked on the front door, little feet scrabbled to the door and little voice called out his name.

" I hope you love kids," Sakaki said

The door opened and two young children poked their heads out. They smiled and pushed open the screen door, then tackled Sakaki. Robin smiled as she felt this was a side Sakaki hid as a hunter.

" Your late big brother," Sakaki's little brothers said

" I know, I had to pick up a friend, who's kind of new here," Sakaki said

He moved out the way and they looked at Robin.

" This Robin," Sakaki said

" Robin," they said

" Hello," Robin said softly

They smiled and Sakaki put them down as they walked over and both bowed. Robin bowed back and smiled.

" Is she staying for dinner Haruto?" they asked

" If she wants," Sakaki said looking at Robin

Robin nodded and they entered the house. As they ventured in deeper into the house his mother walked out.

" Oh, Haruto," his mother said

She hugged and kissed him and then looked up at Robin.

" Sakaki, is this the young woman you were talking about?" his mother said

" No, this is Robin Sena, she just transferred in," Sakaki said

" It's so nice to meet you Robin," his mother said

" It's a pleasure to meet you," Robin replied

" So, polite," his mother said

She led them to the kitchen, where Sakaki's father was finishing up dinner. Robin looked at Sakaki as he spoke to his brothers and his parents, there was a certain peacefulness that surrounded him. She started to figure, what this illusion was, it was what the deepest desire of that person.

" Even if I tell Sakaki and he believes me he's not going to want to come with me. Nor will Amon if he knew what was in his heart," Robin thought

As she joined the family for dinner she spoke to Sakaki's family, but it wasn't the same. She looked at Sakaki as he looked at her, she still saw the Sakaki she knew.

After dinner Sakaki and Robin walked out on the porch and sat down.

" Sakaki," she said, " Can I ask you something?"

" Sure," he said

" Do you feel like that you don't belong here?" she asked

" Sometimes, I feel like this is all a dream that I'm going to wake up from it," Sakaki said, " I don't want too."

" Sakaki, you won't believe me," she said

" What?" he questioned

" Your right it is a dream, one that is controlled by a witch, Your apart of a group that hunts witches," Robin said

Sakaki looked at her and he grabbed her hand.

" Robin," Sakaki said

Robin looked at him and breathed deep. He placed his hand on her face and leaned over then kissed her on the lips.

" Sakaki, please believe me," Robin said

" I can't leave this dream, this what I want," Sakaki said, " Do you know what its like to lose everyone you care about, being forced to do something that shattered dreams?"

She pulled away from him and looked at him

" Don't give up Sakaki, you and Amon are the other two links to get out of the illusion," Robin whispered

Robin knew she had gotten to Sakaki, but was it enough to actually have him break away from the illusion? Robin stood up and Sakaki looked at her and then he stood up.

" I'll take you home," Sakaki said

He walked inside and grabbed the helmets and kissed his parents good bye. Robin thanked them for dinner and then they walked out. They got on the motorcycle and took off back to the city.

They walked up together and stopped at Robin's apartment, Sakaki looked at her.

" Sakaki, please," Robin whispered

" Robin, I don't know if I can," Sakaki said

" Sakaki, I know how hard it is, but we can't live in dreams," Robin said

Sakaki looked at her and then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a phone. Robin looked at him.

" Karasuma called you?" Robin asked

" I can't hunt anymore, This is what life would be like if I didn't become a hunter, high school, a family, friends. Things I never had a chance to experienced," Sakaki said, " It's your decision too Robin. You have your mother back. Maybe you should give the illusion a chance if that's what it is, try. Spend time with your mother that you never got to spend time with," Sakaki said, " If I have to give up what I have now for this then fine, I will."

" No," Robin said, " You're an idiot Sakaki."

" No, Robin, I'm not, I'm not a witch so it won't effect me," Sakaki said, " But it will effect you and Amon."

" Your powerful little witch, but not enough, can you save the one you truly desire?" Kyra's voice said

" I'll kill you," Robin thought, " Let him go."

" Even if the Eve of witches is able to break this illusion you will be weak," Kyra's voice said

Robin opened her eyes and found she was lying down on a couch. There was a cloth placed on her head and then sat up. She looked around her and heard sounds around the apartment, then a door shut.

" How is she Ms. Sena," Sakaki's voice broke the silence

" She's fine, she's still asleep," her mother said

Sakaki walked over to the couch and saw Robin sitting up.

" Hey, I got your work for today's classes," Sakaki said

" How long was I out?" she asked

" All day, you didn't look well, you fainted in the hall last night," Sakaki replied, " You went pale again."

Sakaki sat down by her side and looked at Robin.

" I did a lot of thinking about what you said Robin," Sakaki said, " Though how much I long for a normal life outside of being a hunter. I really can't pull away from what I'll leave behind."

He handed her, her assignments and Sakaki reached over and lifted her chin.

" We need each other as much as we need air to breath," Sakaki stated, " So, why should we stay a sleep and dream, when we can achieve it when we're awake?"

Robin smiled and hugged Sakaki and he pulled back his jacket showing her the orbo gun. She smiled and reached into her pocket and placed the glowing orbo around his neck.

" Let's go," Robin said

" Right behind you," Sakaki said


	4. Pulling Away From Illusions of Desires

****

Chapter 4: Pulling Away From Illusions of Desires

2 Days later

Robin and Sakaki walked into the gates of the school. Kyra looked at Robin as she walked by. Kyra smiled seeing Robin holding Sakaki's hand as they walked.

" It looks like she chose," Kyra said

Amon walked in and Kyra looked at him, her lips curved into a smile as she walked to him.

" Hello Amon," she said hugging him

Robin turned around and looked at Amon. Sakaki grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

" Sakaki," she said

" No, Robin, you have to let him follow you," Sakaki said

Robin looked behind her and stared at Amon, catching his eyes. His eyes were dull, they weren't his own, he was being pulled deeper into the illusion. She had seen this look before in Sakaki's eyes when she met him three days ago. His eyes only showed so much of the hunter's true personality.

" Amon," she whispered

" Come on," Sakaki said

Amon pushed Kyra away and she grabbed his arm.

" Get off me," he growled

" Don't walk away from me," Kyra said

Amon stopped and so did the noise in the courtyard of the school. He turned around and looked at Kyra.

" Don't think you can control me," Amon said

" I made you who you were," Kyra said

" You made no one," Amon said

" You were no one Amon, until I came along, you were a loser. A loner, pulled away from reality just like them," Kyra said, " You're a senior Amon, why lose the power now."

Amon narrowed his eyes at Kyra. His hand reached into his left pocket and pulled out a chain.

" Maybe I was once," Amon said, " But who said I ever was one of you."

Amon tossed the chain to the ground and walked off.

" You're an idiot Amon!" she shouted

Amon stopped and his lips curved into a smile.

" I think you're the idiot, after all you brought me here on your own free will," Amon said

" What?" she said

" A witch is a witch," Amon said

" What did you say?" she asked

" Like every witch I've hunted you're the most inexperienced one," Amon said

He turned around and pulled an Orbo gun out. Kyra narrowed her eyes at him as he placed his hand on the trigger.

" No witch would ever enter the same domain as their power," Amon said

" You were playing me this whole time?" she growled

" Only for the three days that I needed to gather the strength," Amon said

Sakaki and Robin looked around felt the ground shaking underneath their feet. Robin grabbed onto Sakaki and Sakaki pulled her from the opening earth.

" Sakaki, what's happening?" Robin cried

" I don't know," Sakaki replied

" Amon," Robin said

She grabbed Sakaki by the hand and ran, they pushed through panicking students that ran for safety. Robin placed her glasses on and finally got out with Sakaki behind her. Dust covered the courtyard and Robin looked around.

" Amon!" she shouted

" Robin look," Sakaki said

As the dust settled someone stumbled from the dust. Robin watched and then saw Amon look up.

" Amon!" she shouted

She ran towards him and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Stay back!" Amon shouted

" Amon," she said

" Stay back," Amon whispered

He collapsed and Robin ran towards him, but suddenly she was forced back and fell to the ground.

" Robin!" Sakaki shouted

" Amon!" Robin shouted

Another rumble from the ground came and then Kyra appeared and she held the unconscious Amon in her arms.

" Amon!" Robin shouted getting up

" I told you even if you broke through my illusion you would still be weak," Kyra said, " You see what you have done Eve of witches. You killed the man that desired only you."

" No!" Robin shouted

Flames surrounded Robin and Sakaki ran towards Robin.

" Robin don't use your craft!" Sakaki shouted

He covered his face and leapt through the flames Robin created around her. He grabbed Robin. He embraced her and the flames around her died and Kyra looked at them.

" How sweet, to bad you both will die," Kyra said

Sakaki looked at Robin as she began to cry into his arms.

" Robin, fight it," Sakaki said, " Amon's not dead."

" He is," Robin said

" No!" Sakaki shouted, " He's alive! Why can't you accept the truth when its there in front of you!"

Robin looked at him and for the first time saw anger and hurt. Sakaki fell to his knees and leaned his head against Robin's stomach, then wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around the fallen hunter and felt tears fall.

" I'm sorry," Robin whispered

Sakaki breathed deep and Robin stroked his head with her hand. Sakaki grabbed her hands and kissed them. She knelt down and stared at Sakaki.

" I knew from the beginning that your heart wasn't mine," Sakaki said, " I had to try Robin. I had to try to be with you. I knew the risk I was taking, but it was worth being with you. For the first time in my life Robin, you have changed me. I didn't want to see you hurt and I'm asking you now Robin don't get hurt or I'll never forgive myself."

Robin embraced him and then kissed his cheek.

" You know what you have to do," Sakaki stated

" Yes," Robin said

" I'll be waiting here," Sakaki said, " Be careful."

Robin and Sakaki stood up and Sakaki kissed her forehead, but then Robin reach up and kissed him on the his lips.

" I'll be ok," Robin said

Sakaki handed her the gun and handed her spare bullets, then she looked as Kyra walked off carrying Amon.

" I won't let you have him," Robin thought

She took off running and vanished into the light and Sakaki looked as the signal died away. He then called Karasuma and she picked up the phone.

" Where's Robin and Amon?" Karasuma said, " I can't pick up their phones."

" She went to save him," Sakaki said

" Sakaki why are you standing there, go after her," Karasuma said, " They can be killed."

" She has to do this alone," Sakaki said, " Amon's her partner, she wants to save him."

Amon opened his eyes and looked around, seeing he was in a field of long swaying grass. He sat up and then looked around, before he could stand a soft voice broke the silence.

" Amon, your awake," the soft voice said

" Robin," he whispered

" Who's Robin?" the soft voice said

Amon turned around and saw a young girl older than Robin, but few years younger then him. Her long brown locks blew in the wind and she wore a blue sundress. Her eyes were brown and filled with happiness.

" Kate," Amon said

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

" Aren't you tiered of chasing witches, don't you just want to be here in the freshness of the country?" Kate asked

" Why am I here?" Amon asked

" Don't you remember," Kate said

Amon shook his head and Kate walked over to him and then took his hands.

" After what happened I could understand why you forgot," Kate said

She took a deep breath and sighed.

" I helped you escape Amon, Solomon found out that you are a witch and they started to hunt you. I was your only hope," Kate said, " I was so scared for you Amon, but we came here and they haven't found us."

" How did we escape?" Amon asked

" Through the well in the basement, we fled to your family's summer home in the country," Kate said, " See over there."

She pointed to a small home and she tugged at his hands, he stood up and looked Kate. She walked with him to the home and she opened the door. The smell of sweet flowers filled the air and then the smell of a home made meal came.

" Sit down and eat," Kate said

" I don't understand why would Solomon hunt me," he thought

" Amon!" a voice shouted

Amon covered his ears and growled.

" Amon, what's wrong!" Kate exclaimed

" That voice," Amon whispered, " I've heard it before. In my head."

" Amon, maybe you should lie down," Kate said

" No, I'm fine," Amon said

" Amon!" the voice shouted

Amon stood up and pushed Kate out the way. She looked at him and walked over to him.

" Don't let them get to you," Kate said embracing Amon as he fell to his knees

" It's so real," Amon whispered

" You must fight it," Kate said stroking his hair

" Amon Where are you!" the voice shouted

Robin kicked at some rocks and looked around for Amon.

" He's got to be around here," Robin said

She continued and then felt a strange vibe coming from a cavern. She ran over to it and walked around.

" Amon!" she shouted

" Leave him alone," A voice said, " He doesn't want to leave, he's happy."

" Where is he," Robin shouted

" Where he belongs," the voice said

Robin raised the orbo gun and looked around.

" You can't be serious, an orbo gun," the voice said

" Where did you take Amon?" Robin growled

" Here, where he's happy," the voice said

An image of inside the home appeared and she saw Kate embracing Amon as he covered his ears.

" Amon, why are you suffering?" Robin thought

" Why, you ask? It's because of you," the voice said

Robin narrowed her eyes and shot at the image and the image vanished.

" Will he be yours any longer witch hunter Robin?" the voice teased

Amon breathed deep and then relaxed and Kate rubbed his back, then knelt down in front of him. She lifted his chin and smiled at him as he gazed at her. Amon felt comforted by this and his eyes showed a little hope.

" It past," He whispered

" Good, now you can enjoy something to eat," she said

They stood up together and Amon sat down, Kate made him a plate, then herself one. She took a seat across from Amon. They both ate and enjoyed the peace together, but Amon's mind traveled. His mind strayed from the person before him, she was not who he wanted to see. 

" Robin," he thought, " Where are you?"

By what seemed like nightfall, Amon sat down on a bed that was in the room. He looked around and then laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, until he felt something warm crawl into bed next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Kate lying next to him, she wore a thin night gown, that in the light you could see through it. Amon sat up and Kate looked at him.

" Please, Amon let me relax you," Kate said

She leaned over and kissed Amon and Amon kissed her back tasting her lips. She ran her hands over his chest and then straddled over Amon. Amon kissed her and he felt like he was being pulled into doing this. His hands pushed up Kate's night gown and he felt her strong legs and silky skin. She kissed his neck as she felt his hands touch her just below the waist. As he traveled upward he could feel himself becoming excited and Kate pushed against him to increase the excitement. Amon pushed her to the soft bed and leaned over her. He kissed her more and ran his hands between her thighs, he gently massaged her and then increased the pleasure by sliping a finger into her and felt her inside. She moan and called his name as he did so. The endless pleasure that Amon was so graciously offer her made her more hungry for him. Amon pushed her thin night gown off and showed her beautiful soft skin. He sat up and looked at her as she laid there, her eyes showed desire for only him. Her untouched body was calling to him. He breathed deep and then Kate undid his pants and slipped them off along with the last article of clothing. Kate showed hunger and her breathes were deep. He watched her chest rise and then lower. He gently placed himself over her and looked down at her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

" I'm all yours Amon, no one can take me from you," Kate said

Amon wrapped his arms around her and took her lips in his own. He pushed into her and she tighten up and he felt her pull closer to him. He kissed her with passion as he developed a rhythm for them to both move with. She breathed deep, then felt him move in and out of her. She gasped with pleasure leaking from her breath. Amon continued to please her.

As hours past they become exhausted and he pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He gently stroked her arms until he fell asleep, but something woke him. Someone calling his name.

" Who are you?" he whispered

" Amon, fight the image, she's not real," Robin's voice broke through

Amon opened his eyes and for a second saw Robin standing before him reaching out.

" Your not with your old partner," Robin whispered

" Shut up!" Amon said

Robin vanished from his sight and then he looked at Kate, her warm body was next to his. He gently stroked her arms and bare back as she slept. He breathed deep and wondered the image of the girl before him.

" Who was she?" he thought

Robin continued searching and stumbling over empty knots in the cave walls. Kyra's emptiness, was nothing but hell. Yet to fill the void she took other's powers and desires to please them and herself. Robin narrowed her eyes at the fact that she would take Amon's desires and use them against her. He didn't love Kate, he hunted Kate for her greed. How could Amon be such a fool to fall for such a illusion.

" He loves her little one," Kyra's voice broke Robin's wondering

Robin turned around and placed her glasses on to fight Kyra, but she remembered that she couldn't use her powers.

" Yes, go ahead and think other wise," Kyra said, " He may love you, but deep down inside he loves his old partner. Kate, dear Kate."

Kyra's lips curved into her sinister smile.

" Your lying Amon doesn't love her, she's dead," Robin said

" A lie, she lives deep in his heart and now flesh and blood," Kyra said, " Observe."

A light flashed around Robin and she saw Amon lying with Kate in his arms. Their nude bodies covered in the soft covers of the bed. Robin shook her head and closed her eyes.

" No! Your lying," Robin cried

" Go back to the Witch hunter that told you the truth. Don't live in another witch's shadow," Kyra said

She walked over to Robin and pushed Robin back and once again, Robin felt her body falling. The blackness covered her eyes and Robin landed somewhere.

" Robin, wake up," A voice said

Robin moaned and opened her eyes, she found herself in a bed in a bright room. She sat up and then turned to see Sakaki sitting beside her.

" Sakaki, what happened?" she asked

" What do you mean what happened?" Sakaki replied, " You mean you don't remember."

" No," Robin said

" You and Amon had a fight, you came here last night," Sakaki said, " Here drink this."

Robin took a cup of hot tea and sipped it. She then turned away from Sakaki's gaze and felt the tears fall from her face.

" Why did we fight?" Robin sobbed

" You accused him of cheating on you," Sakaki said

He reached over and rubbed her back and then got closer to her.

" Oh, Sakaki," she said

She fell into his arms and began to cry. Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and then embraced her. Robin sobbed and Sakaki tried to sooth her sadness.

" Amon doesn't understand how fragile you are, how innocent you are," Sakaki said, " He doesn't deserve you."

Robin gasped and looked up at Sakaki. She met his gaze, the sadness in his eyes suggested that he was worried about her. She shook her head almost feeling pulled in, but the illusion couldn't hold her back.

She pushed out of Sakaki's arms and ran to the door.

" I have to go to Amon," she said

" Please don't," Sakaki said

He stopped her wrapping his arms around her and he leaned his head on her back.

" He will only hurt you more Robin," Sakaki whispered, " That bastard doesn't deserve you at all. Robin please don't go back to him, don't let him tell you things that he will go back on. Like saying he loves you."

" He does love me," Robin whispered

" No, he doesn't love you," Sakaki replied

" Yes, he does," Robin said

" He doesn't deserve you," Sakaki said

Robin turned and looked at Sakaki and Sakaki stared at her. Robin smiled and kissed Sakaki's cheek.

" Sakaki, what ever you say, what ever you do, I can't let him go. Amon and I are meant to be. I'm in love with Amon and I won't let him go," Robin said

" He doesn't deserve you," Sakaki shouted

" I'm sorry," she said

She pushed Sakaki's arms from around her and then ran out the door into Kyra's emptiness of illusions. She looked up towards where the sky would be.

" Open your eyes Kyra," Robin shouted, " I'm in love with Amon and there's nothing you can do."

" Fine, do you love him that much," Kyra said, " Then find out the truth."

Kyra opened up an illusion and Robin walked through into the field with the long grass. She stopped and looked and saw a small house, then took off running to it. She ran as fast as she could knowing Amon was there. She entered the house and looked around she walked into a room and stopped.

" Amon!" she called

Amon opened his eyes and sat up breathing deep. Kate sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" What is it?" she asked

" Someone called me," he said, " Their near by."

Amon reached down and grabbed his clothes and Kate sat up all the way. The covers fell down to her waist revealing her whole upper body.

" Amon don't go," she said, " You've become restless."

Amon turned and looked at her, her beautiful skin shined with the morning light, but her body so well developed made him yearn for her again. He turned away and dressed fighting the urge. She walked over to him and reached her arms around him, trailing her hands down his bare chest. Kate kissed him and Amon closed his eyes as he kissed him. Her hands reached his waist and she undid his pants again.

" Please Amon," she said

Amon felt her hand gently slip into his pants and gently felt him. He closed his eyes and gave a moan. She smiled and kissed him, then pulled back. She looked down at him and trailed her hand up his chest then pulled away.

Robin made her way into the first room and saw no one there. She searched around and discovered pictures of Kate and Amon together. She felt her heart shatter to see Amon embrace Kate like he embraced her.

" Amon," she said

She flipped through the pictures and saw them as a couple. She threw them down and used her fire on them to burn them. She then walked down the hall and heard movement. She opened the door and her eyes widen, she felt her heart break. She shook her head.

" Amon!" she shouted

Amon sat up and Kate looked over and both saw Robin. Kate smiled and kissed Amon on his lips and let her hand slip under the covers. Amon stared at Robin and then felt Kate's hand touch him. He closed his eyes and moaned a little and Robin shook her head.

" You're an illusion!" Robin shouted

She pulled the Orbo gun from her long coat and shot at Kate.

" Amon shot you because you were greedy," Robin said

Kate narrowed her eyes and things around the room began to shake.

" Your lying, why would I sell out my partner and the STN-J," Kate shouted

Amon pushed Kate out the away and reached for an Orbo gun.

" I don't know who you are, or how you know me, but I will not let you harm Kate," Amon said

He aimed and fired and Robin used her craft to protect herself. Kate narrowed her eyes and used her craft against Robin.

" I love you Amon!" Robin shouted

" I don't know who your are," Amon growled

" I'm your partner Amon, your true partner," Robin cried, " You helped me escape when Solomon hunted me. I stayed with your brother Nagira until you came for me like you promised. We brought the factory down and ended Zaizen's hard work. You promised me that you would protect me. Amon, you and I slept together because we both admitted our feelings to each other. You claimed you loved me and I know now that you do cause I am drawn to you. I can't be pulled away from you."

Amon's hand shook as he held the gun, he reached down and grabbed his clothes. Kate narrowed her eyes at Robin and reached for something below the bedside.

" Amon, she's lying," she cried

He placed them on and stood up holding the gun still. He looked at Robin and stared at her.

" Your telling the truth," Amon said

Robin looked at Amon and reached up and touched his face. He looked at her and stared at her in her eyes. Kate narrowed her eyes and rose from where she stood.

" You don't deserve her Amon," Kate said, " She's telling you lies.

" You're the one who lied to him," Robin said

Robin reached up and kissed Amon and Amon wrapped his arm around Robin. Kate lifted her gun, Amon and Robin looked at her.

" Step back Amon," she said, " She's lying to you."

Amon narrowed his eyes and reached for the gun. Kate fired a shot and hit him in his arm.

" Amon!" Robin cried

" You bitch," Kate said, " If I can't have him nor can you."

She raised the gun at Amon and Robin looked at Amon. As Kate fired a shot Robin pushed Amon out the way. Amon fell and looked up to see Robin take to shots. She fell to her knees and then fell to the floor.

" Robin!" Amon shouted

" Amon," she whispered, " Your ok."

Amon looked at Kate and fired shots at her and hit her all three times. Kate fell and Amon dropped to his knees and lifted Robin into his arms.

" Robin, open your eyes," Amon said

Robin looked up at him and saw his eyes meeting hers.

" Amon, your ok," Robin whispered

She smiled and reached up and pushed his hair back.

" We all have to save someone," Robin said

Robin saw Amon's eyes were his own now, nothing was controlling him. She closed her eyes and Amon breathed deep.

" Robin, don't leave me," Amon said, " Don't you die on me."

Kyra's illusion was broken and it began to crumble now. Amon lifted Robin into his arms and started off.

" You won't escape," Kyra said

Amon ran not looking back and held Robin close. He tripped and both fell into the dirt of despair. Amon pulled Robin to him as an explosion occurred. He closed his eyes tightly and protected Robin.

" Amon," Karasuma's voice came

Amon opened his eyes and looked up and saw Karasuma and Doujima standing there holding orbo guns.

" She's taken care of," Sakaki said walking over

Amon looked and saw Robin remained unconscious. He pushed Robin's hair back and sighed.

" Is she ok?" Karasuma asked

" I don't know," Amon said

Amon stood up and lifted her into his arms.

" Robin," he whispered

Amon looked at Karasuma and Doujima who stood there. Sakaki backed off and walked down the dark alley.

" Let's take her to the hospital," Karasuma said

" Their Orbo bullets," Amon said

" It's impossible," Karasuma said

" Who did it to her?" Doujima said

" Kate," Amon said

" Kate!" Doujima and Karasuma exclaimed

Amon walked off carrying her and walked back to his car. Karasuma watched as Amon vanished into the dark alley. Doujima shrugged and then followed behind. Karasuma sighed and knelt down finding an Orbo bullet. She picked it up and felt the warmth of it.

" Someone outside of the illusion did this, but how did they know where to shoot," Karasuma thought, " And where did they get the gun?"

Karasuma stuck it in her pocket and then walked off.


	5. Fighting the Darkness

****

Chapter 5: Fighting the Darkness

Amon stood against a wall as he let an old friend work his magic on Robin. The old doctor pulled out the two bullets and set them on a tray. Amon looked at Robin as she laid there at peace and listened to the beeps of the machines. The doctor stared at the bullets and then wrapped her wounds up.

" She's a sleep Amon, you have nothing to worry about my dear boy," the old doctor said

" The Orbo will wear off?" Amon asked

" It should unless, it's stronger, but who shot her?" the doctor said

" Kate," Amon said

" Amon, my dear boy your still not over that are you?" the doctor said, " My grand daughter's error will always leave a mark on you."

" All due respects Dr. Senpai, she was alive," Amon said

Amon sat down by Robin's side and sighed. Dr. Senpai looked at Amon and placed a hand on his shoulder side.

" It was an illusion," Amon said

" What's false is always disguised as something we desire, it's what the devil wants us to see," Dr. Senpai said, " Perhaps my granddaughter's face was what you wanted to believe you saw, but an angel broke through the devil's false image."

Amon looked at Robin and grabbed her hand and gently lifted it up to his lips. He kissed her hand then set her hand down. Dr. Senpai stood up and stretched and then yawned.

" You better get some rest my dear boy," Dr. Senpai said, " If you need anything I'll be in the other room."

Amon nodded and leaned back into the chair and then pulled out his phone. He dialed Karasuma's number. He waited to hear her answer, but he got the voice mail and he tried another number, but again there was no answer.

" Something's not right," Amon thought

Sakaki looked at the building across the street from the hotel. He narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Sakaki breathed deep and looked at the Orbo gun in his hands. He dropped it and looked at his hands.

" How was it possible," Sakaki thought

" A job well done Haruto," an old voice spoke

" Who's there?" Sakaki questioned

He looked around and reached for the orbo gun.

" Who's there? He says, who's there. Why your true companions," a young girl's voice said

Sakaki narrowed his eyes and breathed deep, a cold feeling went up his spine and the air got thick with coldness. His breath showed and the windows became frosted.

" How did you get up here?" Sakaki said

Two black robed figures walked out, one of an old man and another of a young woman. Sakaki backed up and knelt down for the orbo gun.

" We got up here like any other person," the old man said

" Master Sendo, he's shaking," Yami said

" Yes, just like a scared child," Sendo said

Sakaki placed his finger on the trigger and aimed it at them.

" Don't be a fool, Haruto," Sendo said, " We haven't come to claim you. We've come to congratulate you on you deepest dark secret. You've done what you wanted to do."

" What did I do?" Sakaki growled

Yami pulled out a mirror and replayed the incident, and Sakaki dropped the gun. He slid against a wall and looked at his hands.

" Your as dark as they get Haruto," Yami said, " I'm afraid you asked us to give you the courage to do so. It's in everyone's nature.

" Why!" Sakaki shouted

Yami laughed and transformed into the illusion of Kyra

" You, you were there," Sakaki said, " You were Kyra, but I don't understand."

" You needed to believe she was the one in control," Yami said, " Master Sendo should we continue torturing him for the sin he's committed against his comrades."

" Why did I do it?" Sakaki whispered, " Why did I shoot Robin?"

Sendo walked over to Sakaki and Sakaki felt the atmosphere around him become extremely cold.

" Love is so tragic," Sendo said, " You did it for love, you were right Amon was to cruel to deserve her."

Sakaki looked up at Sendo and breathed deep. The coldness was making his breath deep.

" Your dead," Sakaki said

" I get that all the time," Sendo said, " It's what happens to a witch who becomes so cold hearted. Mysterious things happen when you continue on with your life."

Sakaki reached for the loaded Orbo gun and placed his finger on the trigger. He lifted up and smirked.

" Perhaps I didn't learn my lesson," Sakaki said

He fired three shots at Sendo and Sendo looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

" Die you will," Sendo said as he fell back

Sakaki stood up and looked down at Sendo.

" Betrayal has probably been the darkest thing I have to offer," Sakaki said

Yami narrowed her eyes and laughed and she came at Sakaki. She grabbed him by the throat and forced him through the window. Sakaki struggled and Yami laughed at him.

" Tragic tale ends here Haruto, have a nice trip," Yami said, " I thank you for the power you've given me."

She let go and Sakaki grabbed hold of her.

" If I go down so will you, that's how it works," Sakaki said

Yami growled and struggled to stay up and Sakaki felt his hand slipping. Yami looked at him and pushed him with her free hand. Sakaki slipped and fell down 7 stories. He watched as everything faded away from him.

Amon opened his eyes and breathed deep. He looked at Robin as she slept peacefully, with the machines still beeping. He stood up and heard the tree branches hit against the window. He walked to the window and opened the blinds and watched the rain coming down. The lightning ripped through the sky and Amon saw a glimpse of a figure standing outside. Amon grabbed his coat and walked outside and looked again to find no one. He was about to go inside when he heard a car pull up. He turned and saw Doujima's car pull in.

" Doujima," Amon said

Doujima got out and looked at Amon. She stared at him strangely and Amon walked over to her.

" Doujima what's going on?" Amon asked, " How did you find me?"

" Amon," Doujima said

" What?" Amon said grabbing her shoulders

She looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes and Amon looked at her. His eyes were different and he balled up his fist.

" Tell me!" he shouted

" Sakaki's dead!" she cried

Amon looked at her Doujima fell to her knees crying.

" How did it happen?" Amon asked

" He was attacked," Doujima whispered, " Thrown from a window. His body is in the worst conditions."

Karasuma opened her eyes and looked at the shell. She closed her eyes and tried to get a reading on it.

" The dream it's so weird, but I think it was real," Karasuma said

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up.

" Karasuma," Karasuma answer

" Karasuma, help me," Sakaki's voice said

" Sakaki where are you?" Karasuma said

" They're coming after me!" Sakaki's panicked voice said

" Sakaki who is?" Karasuma shouted

The phone line went dead and Karasuma looked seeing Doujima was asleep and she couldn't take the chance to wait. She grabbed her orbo gun and contacted Amon.

" We have trouble," Karasuma cried

" I'll find you," Amon said

Karasuma drove fast on the slick roads as the thunder ripped through the sky and the thunder made the second assault.

" Sakaki, where are you," she thought

She cut through traffic and then looked and saw Sakaki running. He shot orbo bullets at something, but she couldn't see.

" What?" she thought

Then when the lightning lit up the sky she saw outlines of someone behind Sakaki. She pulled to the side and pulled her gun out. She ran after Sakaki, seeing he was already tiered and these things continued to chase him.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted

Sakaki fell and slid into the mud.

" Those who hunt will become the hunted," the voice said

Sakaki scrambled to get up and he slipped again. He loaded the orbo gun, then shot at the cold witches.

" Your task is complete why are you running?" they said

" I didn't do it," Sakaki growled

He stood up and backed away from and as he did he stepped into on coming traffic.

" Sakaki!" Karasuma shouted

Sakaki turned and looked up and a car came at him. The lights blinded Sakaki and engulfed his form from seeing eyes. Karasuma turned away and heard the car pass. She felt pain and then fell to her knees.

" It seems the coldness within killed him," the witches said

" How could you?" Karasuma whispered, " He was young."

" All coldness comes to an end even you should know this," one said

" Messengers of the devil, that's what you are," Karasuma said

She stood up and loaded her gun and aimed it at them.

" Impurity to society," she said

" Don't mess with us witch hunter," the two witches said, " We only did as he asked us too and in the end was to weak to hold the power within himself."

Karasuma looked at the witches and narrowed her eyes.

" Sakaki was a good person, why would he wish for something so bad. What was it he wished," Karasuma growled

" Love is a dangerous game and it over took him and turned it into darkness. Why should a comrade be happy with the woman he loved? I only helped him find the courage to do as he wished," one said

The other walked over and looked at Karasuma and then looked at her master.

" Master Sendo our job here is done," she said

" Yes, you are right, we have others to finish," Sendo said, " Come Yami."

" On with your hunt witch hunter. It is not us who you seek Miho Karasuma," Yami said

They walked over and seem to vanish into the rainy night and Karasuma breathed deep. She walked towards the street and then saw Amon standing across the street. He was holding the unconscious Sakaki.

" Amon," she said

" He's alright, he's unconscious," Amon said, " Follow me."

Karasuma nodded and saw Amon place Sakaki in the back seat and then get into his car. She got to her car and followed Amon. Amon led her to the isolated home by a lake. He pulled up and Karasuma parked behind him then waited for Amon to get Sakaki out. Amon lifted the unconscious Sakaki and walked to the home. Karasuma opened the door and Amon walked in.

" Karasuma unroll that pallet," he said

She nodded and unrolled the thick pallet and Amon laid Sakaki down on it. Karasuma knelt down and grabbed her handkerchief and dabbed Sakaki's face. Amon walked off and got some clean clothes and handed them to Karasuma. Karasuma looked at all the scratches and wounds Sakaki had on his body, he was beaten up pretty badly. She then saw something that looked like a burn mark on his chest. She then saw the thick leather rope that held the orbo on. She then saw the orbo was gone, and she looked at Amon.

" The orbo is gone," she said

" What?" he questioned

Karasuma undid the leather rope and showed Amon the broken glass. He then looked at the burn mark on Sakaki's chest.

" It ate at his skin, look," Karasuma said, " What ever those witches were they were powerful enough to make the orbo do that."

" Messengers of the devil," Amon said

" Huh?" Karasuma said

" Those witches are a type of witch from the underworld. They're born like humans, but they absorb the hate from around them turning them cold. People call them wondering spirits, but they turn people bad," Amon said

_" Love is a dangerous game and it over took him and turned it into darkness. Why should a comrade be happy with the woman he loved? I only helped him find the courage to do as he wished,"_ Sendo's voice echoed

" Sakaki did it," she said

" Did what?" Amon asked

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and said, " Sakaki shot Robin with the Orbo."

" Why?" he asked

" Because it was what was in his heart," Karasuma said, " They helped him find the courage to do so. Amon he was hurting inside cause he knew he couldn't be with Robin."

Amon backed away and Karasuma looked at Amon as his fist balled up.

" Amon," Karasuma said

" How could he," Amon growled

" He was being controlled," Karasuma said

" Stop defending him," Amon said

Amon reached for the orbo gun and pointed it at Sakaki.

" No Amon!" Karasuma shouted as she leaned over Sakaki's unconscious body

" Move Karasuma," Amon ordered

" No, Amon," she said, " Shoot me if you must, but it wasn't his fault."

Amon raised his hand and slapped Karasuma back away from Sakaki. He placed his finger on the trigger. Karasuma breathed deep and looked up at Amon, she saw anger.

" Amon no," Karasuma said

Suddenly Amon was pulled back and Amon struggled to hold the gun.

" Let it go Amon," Dr. Senpai said, " Let it go."

" No," Amon growled continued to struggle

" Amon, your in no condition to decides who lives and dies," Dr. Senpai said

Karasuma got up and grabbed the gun from Amon's hands and Dr. Senpai pulled him down to a chair. Amon breathed deep and stared at Karasuma and she knelt down next to Amon. She gently ran her hands through his hair and he turned away.

" Amon, you need to understand things will be fine," Karasuma said

Dr. Senpai walked over and rolled up Amon's sleeve and rubbed some rubbing alcohol on his arm. He then stuck Amon with a needle and Amon looked at Dr. Senpai.

" What are you doing?" Amon asked

" It's just to relax you Amon," Karasuma said

" No, I don't need to be relaxed I need to be with Robin," Amon said

Amon's eyes got heavy and felt his body failing on him and then leaned back in the chair.

" That will keep him asleep until morning," Dr. Senpai said

" What about Sakaki?" she asked

" Let me take a look at the young man," he said

He knelt down and took a flash light and lifted one of Sakaki's eye lids.

" He's going to be out for some time," Dr. Senpai said, " Looks like a burn, I guess that orbo really does eat you alive."  
Dr. Senpai walked over and got some medicine and bandages to tend to Sakaki's wounds. He then tended to Sakaki's wounds and fixed him up. Karasuma fell asleep watching over Sakaki.

****

Dream

" Amon, wake up," Robin's soft voice said

Amon looked around and saw Robin kneeling beside him. She smiled and ran her hand through his black hair. She then sat down on the bed at his side and leaned her head on his bare chest.

" I had a strange dream," Amon whispered, " That you got shot in the illusion by orbo bullets."

" That's strange, I had the same dream, and it was Sakaki who did it, because he was being controlled from within," Robin said

Amon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

" It was a dream," Amon whispered

****

End

" Amon, wake up," Karasuma's voice said

Amon slowly came out the long phase of sleep and felt Karasuma shaking him awake, then he felt a hand slap him across the face. Amon opened his eyes and looked at Karasuma and sat up.

" How long was I asleep?" Amon said

" Long enough," Karasuma said

Amon looked and saw the sun shining and the sounds happiness. He got up and looked around seeing Robin resting still and Sakaki was gone.

" Dr. Senpai said that Sakaki's injuries could have been fatal," Karasuma said

" Sakaki, you mean I wasn't dreaming," Amon said

" Amon," Karasuma said

" Where is he now?" Amon said

" In the kitchen, don't do anything crazy," Karasuma said, " He's upset."

Amon walked into the kitchen and coffee was handed to him by Dr. Senpai. Sakaki sat in the far side of the room staring out the window. He had a slightly unpleasant look on his face.

" You should have let me die," Sakaki said

" That would have been an easy death," Amon said

" Amon," Karasuma barked

" Why did you do it Sakaki?" Amon asked, " Did you think taking Robin away from this world would easy the pain?"

Sakaki shook his head and turned and faced Amon. Sakaki stood up and grabbed the window sill to balance him.

" I didn't think," Sakaki said

" That's right you didn't," Amon said raising his voice

" Stop it," Karasuma cried out

Amon walked over to Sakaki and narrowed his eyes.

" You took something that was never suppose to be taken," Amon growled

" Amon!" Karasuma shouted

" I didn't think that I was going to hurt her. It was an illusion I never saw," Sakaki said raising his voice

Amon grabbed Sakaki by his arm and threw him back a little.

" You hurt her more than you hurt me," Amon shouted, " Your foolish actions caused her more pain than any of us will feel."

" Amon!" Karasuma shouted

Sakaki narrowed his eyes at Amon and Amon narrowed his at Sakaki. Sakaki stood up and Karasuma looked around. She felt a coldness circle the house and slowly the windows became tented with ice. Dr. Senpai looked at Karasuma and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" What's going on?" Karasuma said

" We finally see them," Dr. Senpai said, " Sakaki's darkest part of his heart is calling to them. Amon's opening up the emotions that call them."

" Sakaki you should have never come here," Amon said

" Why? Did you want Robin to yourself so you could hurt her more!" Sakaki yelled

It got colder and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" I love Robin more than my life. I would die for her rather then see someone so naïve like you take her!" Amon shouted

" Then today's your lucky day," Sakaki said

Amon backed up to Karasuma.

" Give me the gun," Amon said, " I'm going to finish what I started."

" Amon, don't do this," Karasuma said

The darkness came and Amon watched as the lights went out. Sakaki's form was outlined in the cold bliss of darkness and Amon closed his eyes.

" Even a man like myself can't handle feelings because I did hurt Robin once, but I repented for my sins," Amon said, " And it's time you did too."

Amon pulled the gun from Karasuma's jacket pocket and Sakaki drew his and both stared at each other.


	6. Free from Darkness

****

Chapter 6: Free from Darkness

" Do you really want to go through with this Amon?" Karasuma whispered

" I have to for Robin's sake," Amon said

Sakaki stared at Amon and their breaths became visible to those around. Sakaki backed to the window and Amon turned and saw the dark robes behind him.

" You have called to us," Sendo said

" Perhaps we were wrong to think of you as a weak mortal," Yami said

" Leave him alone!" Karasuma said

She stood in front of Sakaki and looked at him. Her eyes were of fear and concern for Sakaki and Sakaki turned away from them.

" I don't need you to worry," Sakaki said, " You have been so kind to me Ms. Karasuma."  
" Fight it Sakaki," Karasuma said

She raised her hand and slapped Sakaki across the face and the two cold witches advanced. Amon aimed his gun at them and narrowed his eyes.

" And what a foolish hunter you are," Yami said, " Black as your soul."

" Let him go, he's not the type to drain the life from. Send this message to your master," Amon said

He shot a round of orbo bullets at him and they looked at him. Yami laughed and lifted her bony hand out of her sleeve. She slapped Amon across the face drawing blood with her long nails. Amon was thrown to the back and they advanced more.

" Sakaki, stop this!" Karasuma shouted, " Robin loves you, but you told her to go after Amon, that she needed to show Amon how much she loved him. It was you who healed her inside while Amon pulled away."

" And I let her go," Sakaki said

Amon got up and wiped his face as the blood dripped. Amon grabbed Sakaki from behind and placed the gun right by his head.

" Amon!" Karasuma shouted

" You idiot," Yami said

" The darkness we all have resides in our hearts, but there are other things that brings us to the light. Family, Friends, Love, and people who care," Amon said, " Sakaki your not a bad person. Your jealousy has pulled you into this."  
" My jealousy," Sakaki said, " You're the blind one Amon. Robin doesn't love you after all you're the one who imagined Kate up."

" Fight it damn it," Amon growled

" No, perhaps I was made to find the darkness," Sakaki said

Amon narrowed his eyes and Karasuma looked at Sakaki. She pushed Amon away and grabbed Sakaki into her arms. She embraced him and closed her eyes.

" Sakaki you belong to us, the STN-J, They are your family," Karasuma said, " Though there are times we don't get along we find ways to avoid major conflicts. You told me once if Robin wasn't happy, that you would try to do all in your power to make her happy. You have made her happy, you made her realize the courage to fight the darkness of Kyra's illusion to get to the two people she loves to be with."

Yami and Sendo advanced and Amon looked around for away out, Karasuma continued to embrace the young hunter in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and Amon stood up and walked in front of them.

" Let him go," Amon said, " You have been hunted."

Amon raised an Orbo gun at them and loaded a large amount of Orbo in it. He placed his finger on the trigger. He pulled and everything went black.

" Amon," someone said

Amon opened his eyes and sat up and moan, he then felt a sharp pain hit him in the chest.

" What happened?" Amon asked

" Your safe now," The soft voice said

Amon's eye adjust and he saw Robin at his side. Amon gave a faint smile as Robin took his hand into hers. She leaned over and kissed Amon on his lips and Amon placed his hand on her face.

" Robin," Amon whispered

" Oh, Amon," she whispered, " You were so brave."

" Amon open your eyes," Karasuma's voice said

Amon opened his eyes and looked around, he had a cloth on his head and breathed deep. All he felt was pain, running through his body. He looked at Karasuma who was tending to the wound.

" What happened?" Amon asked

" You were burned by the orbo you used to shoot the witches," Karasuma replied

Amon pushed back his hair and breathed deep. Karasuma placed a cool cloth on Amon's chest and then looked at him.

" Dr. Senpai said the burns from the orbo were second degree. So, you'll be off your feet awhile," Karasuma said

" Karasuma, what happened everything went black?" Amon asked again

" Sakaki fought the darkness away and killed the two witches. You weakened them, but he finished them off," Karasuma said proudly, " Sakaki came back to us."

Amon looked up and away from Karasuma, Sakaki had did what was truly in his heart and then turned it around and used the darkness against the witches. Amon's eyes became heavy with sleep and he drifted to sleep.

" Alright doctor, he's ready," Karasuma said

She removed the cloth and Dr. Senpai walked in with his tools. He removed a bullet from Amon's upper chest and set it in a tray.

" There, it should heal alright," Dr. Senpai said, " Let him sleep."

Karasuma nodded and got up, she walked into another room and looked at Sakaki. She leaned against the door seeing Doujima sitting by Sakaki's side. She wrote down the new readings and sighed.

" Miho, what exactly happened?"  
Karasuma walked in and sat down then sighed.

" Amon used the orbo that was in my gun, it was extremely strong, enough to kill two witches with one blow. Amon didn't know and he paid for it, it left burns all over his chest. Sakaki got minor burns, but still they are bad. He's also recovering from the drain he experienced during the fight to regain who he is," Karasuma said

She got up and walked off then looked at the doctor who sighed with a cup of coffee.

" Who's going to do all the repairs to the damage they did?" Dr. Senpai asked

" We'll get it done." Karasuma replied

****

4 months later

Amon led Robin out on to the balcony of their apartment.

" Amon," Robin said

" Yes," Amon answered

Robin turned and faced him and said, " Deep down in your heart did you love Kate?"

Amon stared at Robin seeing she still remain concern that his heart wasn't all hers still. He grabbed her hands and kissed them gently.

" I'd be lying if I said I didn't ," Amon said, " Kate was my partner for 3 years."

Robin reach up and kissed him and then leaned her head against his chest. Amon hugged her and leaned his head on her head.

" Don't think you have a duty to fill Kate's place in my heart, You are the only one," Amon whispered

" I understand," Robin whispered

Doujima walked up to Sakaki's apartment and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer before she used her key.

" Haruto Sakaki you better open this damn door before you regret it," Doujima said, " I have groceries."

The door opened and Sakaki peeped out and looked at her.

" Gee wiz, I was taking a shower," Sakaki said opening the door

" Well, I don't know that," Doujima said childishly

" Yeah I don't even get to change," Sakaki said

Doujima looked at Sakaki seeing he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

" It suits you," Doujima said

" Oh really," Sakaki said

He walked off and finished up while Doujima unloaded the bags. He walked out with a towel wrapped over his shoulders.

" Ok so why are you doing my shopping?" Sakaki said

" Cause I can, plus Karasuma told me that you needed a watch dog," Doujima said

" It's been four months can't everyone drop the errors I made," Sakaki said

Doujima shrugged and handed him some things to put away.

" Perhaps it's a safety issue," Doujima said, " I mean you were hurt both physically and mentally."

" Yeah, but I'm fine now," Sakaki said

Sakaki sat down and said, " Everyone's treating me different, why?"

Doujima stopped and looked at Sakaki. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

" Because, it doesn't matter if your fine now. Your still recovering from the shock part. You know it's hard," Doujima said

Sakaki sighed and Doujima grabbed his hand, then gently squeezed it. Sakaki looked at Doujima and smiled.

" Thank you Doujima," Sakaki said

" Anytime," Doujima said, " Now, I'll be back tomorrow, call me if you need anything."

Sakaki nodded and Doujima smiled then walked off and Sakaki got up and flopped on his couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later that day Amon and Robin went into the office.

" Hey you can't stay away from work can you," Michael teased

" We miss everyone," Robin said

" We're doing ok for right now, Ms. Karasuma just left to take care of some errands," Michael said

" What about Sakaki? Has he come back to work?" Robin asked

Michael stood up and said, " No, he's still recovering. Ms. Doujima is helping him out a little and trying to keep up a good working social life."

" She'll never be able to do both," Amon said

Robin smiled and looked up at Amon, the grabbed his hand.

" So, how have you two been?" Michael asked

" Ok, it's been quiet since we've been not working," Robin said

Michael walked to the back and pulled some things from the back.

" 4 months paid vacation, I'd take that in a heart beat," Michael said

Amon gave a nodded and said, " It's not everything you want it to be."  
Robin shrugged and wrapped one arm around him then looked at the office.

" It's been four months since the incident with Sakaki and the devil's messengers, but why hadn't Sakaki returned," Robin thought

" Amon, on our way home could we stop by and check on Sakaki?" she asked

Amon gave a nod and Robin smiled at her beloved Amon. They spoke to Michael awhile and then Karasuma came in. She looked at Amon and Robin, and smiled.

" Robin, Amon, we weren't expecting you to come to work today," Karasuma said

She walked over and hugged Robin and then looked at Amon. She hugged him and then stared at them both.

" So, how have you two been holding up?" Karasuma asked

" We've been well," Robin said

" That's good, you both look well," Karasuma said

She sat her purse down and then went to the back and got a cup of water.

" I guess I'm more curious about what is in the future for you two," Karasuma said

" We moved in together," Robin said, " Touko suggested that we do so."

" And I guess your renovating the apartment Amon," Karasuma said

" We bought a larger apartment," Amon said, " It was in the best interest for our future."

" Best Interest for your future, that would mean, your expecting?" Karasuma said

Robin smiled and said, " No, not yet."

" Yet, so there is a future of marriage and children," Karasuma said

Amon sighed and Robin smiled at Amon seeing he was trying avoid the conversation of casual gossip.

" Karasuma, you seemed rather happy about something," Robin said

Karasuma nodded and Michael looked up wanting hear the news.

" Oh, just casual happiness," Karasuma said

" But you seem so different," Robin said

" Things have changed over the last four months, especially work becoming less of a challenge," Karasuma said, " I've been able have time to myself and settle in to a new life style."

" Your seeing someone aren't you?" Robin questioned

" Kind of," Karasuma said

Amon finally sat down and listened to them talk for a little before he got up and went to the back. He walked over and looked on the back desk seeing files stacked up, all closed cased that were completed in the last four months. He did a little filing while he was back there, then went to the back to older cases. Amon stood there and reached up for one folder and pulled it. He sat down on a chair and looked at the file.

" Kate," he whispered

He looked at the young girl's picture, then opened the file. He went through it and read notes that he had written before he hunted her. A disk fell out and Amon picked it up and looked at it. He looked at it and placed in a computer in the back room and opened it. It was a journal of Kate's movements before the hunt. His personal thoughts had deceived him and were placed into the document. He found pictures of her endless meetings with witches that had been hunted later on to destroy any evidence of the STN-J's purpose. Amon closed it and stuck it back into the file. He put it up and walked into the very back of the room and pulled hunter's files. He pulled his own and looked at it and something fell out. He knelt down and picked up the paper and he unfolded it to reveal a letter from Kate.

__

Amon, for the last years you and I have been partners, but I have found in the last few months you have pulled away from me. As you are reading this letter, I am finding out everything that you are hiding. In your mind, in your heart and in very day work. You are distant to me and I wish that I could have been more loyal to you, but now I know it's time to leave. My very exist will vanish once you finish this letter. Zaizen has ordered you to hunt me, Solomon has backed him up for the first time. Can you bring yourself Amon to hunt me. I don't think you can, for in your heart you have feelings that want to be with me forever and I, want to cradle those feelings and take them away with me. Amon ignore your superiors and lets run away together, to the country where no one knows us. To the summer home you once told me about that your family took you to. Please Amon don't hunt what matters to you. I love you Amon and I wish to only be with you. If you must then hunt me.

Sincerely yours,

Kate

Amon folded the letter and narrowed his eyes. He stuck the letter into the file and looked at the rest of his file. His promised to fight for the STN-J and go down with it if it if fell. He was force to sign over his life to the STN-J in payment for sparing his life from being hunted even if his powers didn't awake. Amon shoved the file back into the section of members.

" Why is it that past is the only reason I remain here?" Amon thought

Amon got up and walked to the front and Robin stood up.

" Where did you go off to?" Robin asked

" Just to the back," Amon said

" Are you ready to go?" Robin asked

" Yes," Amon said

Karasuma stood up and once more hugged them both.

" If you two need anything just call," Karasuma said

" Thank you Karasuma," Robin said

They left and Amon pulled up in front the apartment building where Sakaki lived. Robin got out and Amon looked at her.

" Aren't you coming?" Robin asked

" I think this visit should just be you," Amon replied

" Alright, then I won't be long," Robin said

She walked into the building and then looked where Sakaki was. She took the elevator to the fourth floor, then walked to apartment 488 and knocked on the door.

Sakaki opened his eyes and moaned a little bit, then sat up.

" Who comes this late," Sakaki mumbled

It was only 4:45 and the sun was still blazing, Sakaki sighed and trudged over to the door and unlocked it. He then opened the door and looked up to see Robin standing there.

" Robin," he said

" Hi Sakaki," she replied

" What are you doing here?" Sakaki asked

" I came to see you," Robin said, " I haven't seen you since the last hunt four months ago."

Sakaki lowered his gaze and said, " There's a reason for that. I still can't live with the fact that I was weak and let someone control me."

Sakaki let her in and Robin looked at him, she then followed him deeper into his apartment. She saw it was a lot neater than the last time she had come. Sakaki looked at Robin as she looked around.

" Your doing well," Robin said

" Yeah, Doujima comes to visit and does the shopping for me. I don't understand why I perfectly capable of doing my own grocery shopping," Sakaki said

" Probably because she wants to see you," Robin said

" Nah, she's to busy trying to work at Solomon, hold a job here and have a social life," Sakaki replied

Robin smiled and looked at the pictures that hung on his wall.

" I see you still have our picture up here," Robin said

She chuckled and turned and looked at Sakaki.

" Yeah, I felt like is deserved a place on the wall not on the table," Sakaki said, " I'm remolding this whole apartment. I started working on a spare room changing a closet to a room," Sakaki said

" So, this is what you do on your 4 months paid vacation," Robin said

She looked at the ceiling seeing he was putting a new light fixture and sheet rocking the far corner wall. She looked at him and smiled and then walked over to him.

" I'm really proud of you Sakaki," Robin said, " Your very strong."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" I'm weak Robin, I hurt you and I don't deserve your sympathies or your kindness," Sakaki said, " I should have died, 4 months ago, but instead I was reborn."

" God gave you a second chance, you should be thankful," Robin said, " Total darkness then brought into the light."

Robin reached into her pocket and handed him something.

" It's from me and Amon, we thought you could treat yourself and someone else to dinner," Robin said

" I can't accept this," Sakaki said

" Yes, you can, you earned it," Robin said

She kissed his cheek and then started to walked off.

" Give Doujima a call, she needs a little support since she broke up with that Solomon agent," Robin said with a smile.

Sakaki looked up at Robin as she was leaving.

" Your kidding me," Sakaki said

Robin shut the door and then walked downstairs and got into the car. Amon looked at Robin and she looked at him.

" I gave him the hint," Robin said, " It's up to him to play the game."

Amon nodded and they took off back to their apartment.

****

2 Weeks later

Everything returned to normal and the office once more had been brought back to life. Amon and Robin worked as usual as partners and Karasuma watched from the office.

" Sakaki your on your own," Karasuma said, " Don't disappoint me."

" No, problem," Sakaki said

He grabbed his helmet and was off and Michael looked at Karasuma.

" Think it's wise to do that?" Michael said

" Yeah, he's protected," Karasuma said

Michael shrugged and said, " Alright."

3 hours later Amon walked in and tossed his coat on a chair. Karasuma looked at him.

" Did it go well?" Karasuma said

" Fine," Amon said

He sat down and Robin walked up and Sakaki followed. Robin looked at Amon and knelt down.

" I didn't mean to hit you," Robin said

Amon looked at her.

" You startled me," Robin said

" You should be alert," Amon said

" I was," Robin said

She walked in the back and grabbed the first aid kit and then came back.

" Good job Sakaki," Karasuma said, " Expect for Amon there wasn't any major injuries."

Robin rolled up Amon's sleeve and removed his glove. Karasuma and Sakaki made a face.

" Ow!" Karasuma said, " Maybe you should go to the hospital."

" I'm fine it's just a burn," Amon said

Robin cleaned it and pulled the burnt fabric from his sleeve. She then put medicine on it and wrapped it. She looked at him and then stood up and kissed his head.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

Amon looked at her and sighed. She sat beside him and grabbed his uninjured hand.

" Alright, I'm leaving, I have dinner plans," Sakaki said

" Ah ha, sounds like love," Karasuma said

" It's meeting the parents," Sakaki said

" Good luck," Karasuma said

Robin smiled and watched Sakaki leave and then she turned to Amon.

" Are you ok to drive?" Robin asked

" I'm fine, your not even experienced enough to drive my car," Amon said

Robin sighed as Amon got up.

" He just doesn't want me to drive his car," Robin muttered

" What do you expect that's his baby," Karasuma said, " He only trust himself to drive it."

Robin smiled and Amon got up and Robin grabbed his coat.

" We'll see you tomorrow," Robin said

They walked off and Amon looked at Robin. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

" What?" Robin said

" I've decided," Amon said

" What do you mean?" Robin said

Amon touched her face and said, " Let's go and finish what we should have down last week."

Amon and Robin went back to the apartment and showered and Robin showered after him. She walked into the room and saw a dress laid out for her. Amon walked into the room and Robin looked at him.

" What is this about Amon?" she said

Amon grabbed her hand and kissed her.

" I want you to be my wife," Amon said, " I've already made plans at the chapel."

Robin smiled and she kissed Amon.

" I thought you'd never ask," Robin said

Amon kissed her and slipped the engagement ring on, which would stay on for an hour. Robin quickly dressed and did her hair differently, then they walked to the car. Amon drove into town and they walked in. Karasuma and Michael stood there and looked at Amon and Robin. Amon handed Michael and Karasuma a ring.

" Good luck," Michael said

Amon nodded and walked over to Robin.

" This is it," Robin said, " Are you sure you want to do this."

" Your who I want to be with," Amon said

The ceremony began, Amon and Robin stared at each other and Amon slid a ring on her slender finger. With all his heart promised to take care of her and stand by her until his dying days. Robin slid the ring on Amon's finger and promised she would take care of him and stand by his side until her dying days.

" You may kiss the bride," the minister said

Amon lifted Robin's chin and he kissed her sealing their loved eternally.

" That's one down," Karasuma said

After all signed the marriage license, Amon and Robin went on a small honeymoon to be alone from life and away from their apartment.

" In the end light pulled us all out of darkness," Robin whispered

Amon nodded and turned off the lights.


End file.
